Hermione's Harem
by selenepotter
Summary: Each of the Ministry 6 is the Boywholived in their own world. Now they've all traveled to the same world. Dark Harry. Harem Hermione.
1. Chapter 1: Awakenings

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 1: Awakenings

"Well, I guess Mister Granger will be pleased about the change in Miss Smith!"

"Will he? I'm not so sure. After all, it must have felt very safe for him to have a non-corporeal girlfriend. After what's happened to her, he'll be forced to confront his feelings."

"He was always trying to hide in books instead of confronting real life. Maybe she can help him deal with the prophecy."

Harry Potter found himself slowly drifting into consciousness. When he opened his eyes, he realized that he was in the Hogwarts' infirmary overhearing a conversation between Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall. When he started to sit up, he realized that there was something sitting on his chest . . . or rather, two somethings. Patting the lumps, they felt soft. A suspicion grew in his mind. He reached between his legs for confirmation of his fear.

"AAHHHHH!!!!! IT'S GONE!" Screamed Harry in a higher pitched voice than he was used to hearing come out of his mouth.

"Miss Potter, Calm down! Everything is going to be all right," assured Madame Pomfrey as she rushed to his bedside. "Now let me ask you a few questions. Do you know your name?"

"Harry James Potter."

"Do you know what the date is?"

"May 25th, 1996."

"Do you know where you are?"

"Hogwarts."

"Do you know where you live?"

"4 Privet Drive, Little Winging, Surrey,"

"And who's the Minister of Magic?"

"Cornelius Fudge."

"I see," replied Madame Pomfrey. "Well I'm certain it will come back to you soon. Now you just rest. Your parents will be here soon to take you home."

""But my parents are dead!" accused Harry as he tried to sit up.

"Just rest," commanded Poppy. "I'm certain that we'll be able to help you soon."

Harry looked around him. To his left was a girl he'd never seen before, laying on a cot. But she did look familiar. He just couldn't figure out where he'd seen her before. She had shoulder length brown curly hair and wore a robe with a Gryffindor patch on it. She looked to be about his age. Beyond her was a partition, about 6 feet high.

On the cot to his right was the familiar dirty-blonde hair of Luna Lovegood who also appeared to be sleeping.

The next cot beyond her had a black haired girl he had seen before, but not alive. It was Moaning Myrtle! Very much alive and sleeping peacefully.

"Thank Merlin you've come! He awoke a few minutes ago and appears to be disoriented," said Madam Pomfrey, from somewhere out of sight.

"How is he?" asked the voice of Mrs. Weasley.

"Physically, he's fine. He's just a bit confused," replied Madam Pomfrey. "Miss Potter has the same problem. Let me show you."

Presently, Mrs. Weasley and Madam Pomfrey walked into view, followed by Fred and George. The twins stopped at Harry's bed while the other two women kept walking past him.

"Harriet Mate-"

"How'ya' doing?"

"We came as-"

"soon as we heard about-"

"your accident," said the twins.

"What did you call me?" demanded Harry.

"Harriet,"

"Or should we say-"

"partner?" replied the twins.

"I suppose I'm supposed to believe you're my boyfriends?" growled Harry.

"Of course not! You're-"

"Ron's girl. But to us-"

"you're so much more. We-"

"never could have gotten-"

"our business off the ground if you hadn't-"

"talked your dad into-"

"helping us out," said the twins.

"This isn't funny anymore!" yelled Harry. "Change me back!"

"But Ron, I'm your mother!" wailed a teary Mrs. Weasley on the other side of the partition.

"Lady I don't know what you've been smoking but I never saw you before in my life!" yelled back Ron.

When the twins went to see what was going on, Harry sprang from his cot to follow them behind the partition. There were two cots on the other side. One held Ron Weasley. The other held another boy Harry had never met before. Though, he did seem familiar somehow.

"May? Tell Them! Tell them my family is dead! Where's Ginny?" yelled Ron.

Mrs. Weasley choked up.

"Ron, Ginny died three years ago," sobbed Mrs. Weasley. "Don't you remember?"

"I think I would remember if my only family in the world were dead," retorted Ron.

"Who's May?" asked Fred.

"What? Are you blind?" yelled Ron pointing at Harry. "She is!"

"My names not May, it's Harry, Harry Potter. You know. Your best friend?" explained Harry.

"Best girlfriend is more like it," snickered George.

"Your brothers are playing a prank on me," explained Harry.

On hearing the name 'Harry Potter', Ron went wild! He began screaming and trying to grab his wand. The twins had to hold him down while Madame Pomfrey poured a sedative potion down his throat.

"Now back to bed, young lady!" commanded Madam Pomfrey as she guided Harry back to his cot.

A few minutes after Harry got settled, Madam Pomfrey came back to his cot.

"Harriet, I thought you might like to see your parents," said Madam Pomfrey as she brought them forward.

"But, my parents are dead!" gasped Harry.

But there was no denying it. They looked older than their pictures. But the family resemblance was unmistakable. Part of him screamed this must be a trick of some sort. But he'd seen what happened to Ron when he reacted violently. He decided to play along for now.

"Would you like to come home with us, honey?" asked his mother.

"No, really, that's okay mum," replied Harry to the imposter. "I'd rather stay the rest of the term with my classmates.

"Well, the damage to her memory is probably permanent," observed Madam Pomfrey. "But she appears to be adapting to her new circumstances well. Perhaps if you filled her in about who she is, it would help her remember."

"Yes tell me about my life," invited Harry, as his parents pulled up chairs to the sides of his cot.

"Well, Let's see," began Harry's Mother. "Your name is Harriet Lillian Potter. You're in your 5th year at Hogwarts. You're a Prefect."

"Let me guess, Ron is the other 5th year Prefect?" inquired Harry.

"No, the other 5th year Prefect is your best friend, Herman Granger," replied his mother.

"Who?" asked Harry?

"You know! Herman Granger, the boy-who-lived," explained Harry's Father.

"So, I'm not the boy-who-lived?" asked Harry, hopefully.

"Merlin, no!" laughed his mother. "What gave you that idea?"

"I must have been confused," replied Harry as he felt a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"You're in Gryffindor House," continued his Mother. "Ron Weasley is your boyfriend. You're a Seeker on the Quidditch team. We live at 1 Godric's Hollow."

"Ron seemed to think I was someone else. Do I have any sisters?" asked Harry.

"No, you're an only child," explained his dad. For several hours they went on, explaining his new life.

Finally, Madam Pomfrey interrupted them. "I think Harriet can probably cope well enough to go home with you if she'd like."

"I think I'd like that after all," said Harry.

Harry rose from the bed and making sure his wand was handy, (just in case this was a Death Eater trick) he followed his parents to a floo, following them through to Godric's Hollow. They showed him to his room. As soon as they'd left, he got up and explored the room. Once he was sure it was safe, the reality of his situation hit him. He was no longer the boy-who-lived! Hermione was! He had his parents back. But he was a girl. But then it occurred to him that there was no girl who would let him do anything to her body he wanted. He had long fantasized about girl's bodies, and about touching them. But he hadn't done more than kiss Cho. Now he had a girl's body and he could explore it to his heart's content.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After several days of adjusting to his new life, Harry received a letter from Ron.

Dear Harriet,

I'm sorry about how I acted in the infirmary. I was a little confused by my memory loss. I've been told that you're my girlfriend. I'm sorry that I don't remember that. But I would like to see you and see how it goes. Why don't you come over to my house tomorrow?

Love,

Ron

As Harry read the letter, he felt a little tingle at the thought of being Ron's girlfriend. While he'd never fancied boys before, he was curious about what it felt like to be shagged. For all he knew, he and Ron could already be lovers. He sought out his mom for advice.

"Mom? Can I ask you something personal?" asked Harry.

"Sure, honeybun, you can ask me anything," said his mom.

"You told me that Ron was my boyfriend, but I don't know exactly what that means," said Harry. "Do you know if he and I ever, you know, did it?"

His mom's expression became serious.

"Well, I don't know for sure," began his mom. "But you did ask to go on 'the potion' last summer. But don't let that rush you! Even if you have 'done it' in the past, you now have a blank slate. You only need to take your relationship as far as you feel comfortable. Is he pressuring you?"

"No! I just didn't know what he would be expecting on a date," explained Harry.

"Well, like I said, you now have a blank slate," replied his mom.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The next morning, Harry flooed over to the Burrow. As usual, he had trouble keeping his balance coming out of the floo. But Ron was there to catch him.

"Hey beautiful!" said Ron, as he looked deeply into her eyes, with a smile. Why don't I give you a tour? It might help our memories."

"Sure!" said Harry as Ron took her by the hand.

Holding his best friend's hand felt different than he expected. It made him feel the warmth and tingling that he had felt with Cho. Harry was feeling very confused as Ron showed him the gardens and house.

"and this is my room, said Ron, as he showed her into the room Harry had been in many times before.

As soon as they were both in, Ron performed a locking and silencing charm on the door with one hand while pulling Harry's wand out of her sleeve and tossing it into a corner of the room. When Harry dove for his wand, Ron came up behind her a tackled her, rolling her over onto her back on the bed. Ron was kneeling between her legs and had her arms pined over her head.

"Ron! What are you doing?" demanded Harry.

SMACK! 

"SHUT UP!" yelled Ron, as he slapped Harry hard!

Ron then reached down with his free hand under the hem of Harry's robe and ripped off his knickers. As Harry struggled to break free, he saw that Ron had pulled up the hem of his own Robe to reveal his rock hard erection. Harry struggled even harder to break free as Ron tried to position himself at her entrance.

"That's right! Fight all you want, bitch!" sneered Ron. "I swore I'd get you for what you did, Harry Potter! And Now that you're a girl, I can!"

And with that, he plunged into her.


	2. Chapter 2: secret origins

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 2: secret origins

"_and this is my room, said Ron, as he showed her into the room Harry had been in many times before. _

_As soon as they were both in, Ron performed a locking and silencing charm on the door with one hand while pulling Harry's wand out of her sleeve and tossing it into a corner of the room. When Harry dove for his wand, Ron came up behind her a tackled her, rolling her over onto her back on the bed. Ron was kneeling between her legs and had her arms pined over her head._

"_Ron! What are you doing?" demanded Harry. _

_SMACK!  
_

"_SHUT UP!" yelled Ron, as he slapped Harry hard!_

_Ron then reached down with his free hand under the hem of Harry's robe and ripped off his knickers. As Harry struggled to break free, he saw that Ron had pulled up the hem of his own Robe to reveal his rock hard erection. Harry struggled even harder to break free as Ron tried to position himself at her entrance._

"_That's right! Fight all you want, bitch!" sneered Ron. "I swore I'd get you for what you did, Harry Potter! And now that you're a girl, I can!"_

_And with that, he plunged into her. _

Harry found herself gripped by a more intense anger than she'd ever felt before. Time seemed to move in slow motion as she felt her magic coursing through her body. Ron never got a second chance to thrust into Harry. Instead, he pulled out of her screaming! As Ron leaped backward and collapsed on the floor, Harry caught a glimpse of the bloody mess where Ron's genitals used to be!

Harry rolled off the bed and grabbed his wand. Without slowing down, she banished the charms on the door and fled. In the hallway, she ran into Mrs. Weasley.

"What's going on dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley, with concern.

"Ron! . . . He! . . . He! . . ." stammered Harry as he slipped past her and fled down the stairs. Throwing a pinch of floo powder in the fire, Harry yelled out: "Godric's Hollow!" and dove through the floo.

Harry came to a rolling stop in his living room.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry's mom, when she saw how upset her daughter was.

"Ron! . . . He! . . . He! . . . Tried to Force me to! . . . He tried to rape me!" stammered Harry.

"Oh you poor dear!" said Harry's mom as she enveloped her daughter in a hug. "I knew it was too soon for you to see him.

Let's get you to St. Mungos."

When they stepped out of the floo at St. Mungos, Lilly Potter, keeping her daughter hugged tightly against her, moved over to the front desk and told the Healer:

"My daughter needs to have a rape exam."

"Oh course, right this way dear," said the Healer, discreetly.

The Healer brought them to a room with a bed on it.

"Now lie down," said the Healer. "Would you prefer for you mother to wait in the other room while we do the exam?"

"N-no, it's okay. She can stay," said Harry as she kept a death grip on her mother's hand.

The Healer ran her wand over Harry's body.

"Let's see. You've been sexually active for nearly a year. Oh my! Very active! (As Harry and her mother blushed) Your last in encounter was non-consensual. Oh! And he achieved penetration! And the culprit is: your usual partner, Ronald B. Weasley.

Thank you dear. I'll see that this evidence makes it to the proper authorities. Now let's heal that facial bruise."

After the Healer was done, she let Harry rest for a while before returning home.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Over the next few days, Harry seethed with rage! Not just at Ron, but also at all the others who had wronged her before she'd woken up as a girl. Finally, she resolved to do something about it.

After flooing to the Leaky Cauldron, Harry went into Diagon Alley and from there, slipped into Knock Turn Alley. Looking around at the various shops, she finally found what she was looking for, a bookstore. This one was called: _The Darker Side of Life_.

There was a raven on a perch, just inside the door that cawed to announce Harry's entrance. Looking around the various sections on demonology, blood sacrifice, dark rituals, goetia and other Dark Arts, Harry finally found what he was looking for: a parceltongue section. Turning her head to look at the various titles he started to reach for one when he realized that another, more masculine hand was reaching for the same book.

Harry turned to see who this could be, that could also read parcelscript. It was the other boy from the Hogwarts infirmary. Now that he was awake, Harry could see the resemblance between this boy and Hermione. He could easily be mistaken for Hermione's brother. He has the same bushy brown hair, only shorter. He was a little taller than Hermione, and more muscular. The lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead confirmed Harry's hypothesis that this must be Herman Granger, the boy-who-lived.

"You can read parcelscript too?' asked Herman.

"Of course, can't everybody?" replied Harry.

_Ssso you think that everybody elssse is only pretending that they can't underssstand it when we speak the sssnake language? _hissed Luna Lovegood, surprising the two of them.

"Luna! I didn't see you there," exclaimed Harry. "When did you become a parcelmouth?"

_I think we ssshould go have a drink and discusss thisss _hissed Herman.

_Pardon me, _hissed a brown haired girl that resembled Neville, as she came around the corner. _I couldn't help over hearing. If you're going to have a parcccelmouth club, can I join? _

"Sure. Let me pay for these books," replied Herman.

As they were about to leave the raven cawed to announce the entrance of formerly Moaning Myrtle, who was now, very much alive.

"Come on, Myrtle, we're going to go have a drink," said Herman.

"Okay, sure," said Myrtle. "Just out of curiosity, who are you, anyway?"

"I'll explain later," replied Herman. "Now, if only we could find Ron, our little group would be complete."

"Potter!" called a voice from down the street.

Harry turned to see who it was. He saw a red-haired girl that resembled Ginny.

"Ginny?" asked Harry.

"No! it's not bloody Ginny!" said the girl as she drew her wand. "It's Ron! You did this to me! Now, prepare to eat slugs!"

"Stop it both of you!" yelled Herman as he stepped between them. "Ron, the six of us need to talk. It's important! After we've all had our say, if you two want to hex each other, I won't stop you.

Why don't we try that pub over there?"

When they entered the Pony Girl Pub, they discovered that they had walked into a strip bar. But nobody tried to card them even though it was obvious that they were all under-age. Come to think of it, the girl on stage looked under-age too. She had black hair, high heels and two enormous red, feather fans she was dancing with. She didn't appear to have anything else on. Harry thought he had seen her at Hogwarts before but he couldn't quite place her.

Ron seemed to know her. He waved at her and when she tried to return his wave, she gave them an eyeful of her body without a fan to block the view.

They seated themselves around a table with Harry and Ron on opposite sides, glaring at each other while Herman went to get the drinks. He came back with a set of glasses and a bottle of fire whisky.

"I think that none of us is native to this dimension" began Herman. "My real name is Hermione Granger. On my world, I was the girl-who-lived. Other than my change in gender, this world doesn't seem much different than my own. I still live with Mrs. Figg in Surrey. All my life Dumbledore has been manipulating me. He was the one that placed me with Mrs. Figg when my parents were killed. Every year at Hogwarts he puts me in a dangerous situation that ends up with me fighting Voldemort. None of you flinched, very good! My best friends are Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Harry is also my boyfriend. Sorry Myrtle, I've been told that in this world you are my girlfriend but I don't remember it."

"That's alright," said Myrtle. "I don't remember you either."

"I'm not sure how I got to this world," said Herman. "The last thing I remember is we were fighting a battle against the Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries. Ron summoned these brain-things to him, but I was in the way. The brain-thing hit me and I woke up as in this world's Hogwarts infirmary. It feels funny to be called Herman. I think I'd rather you called me Herm."

"Has Ginny been dead for three years in your world," asked Ron.

"No, that's another thing that's different about this world," replied Herm. "On my world I was able to save her in the Chamber of Secrets before Voldemort regenerated himself. On this one, Herman was not so lucky and Voldie has been lurking in the shadows ever since."

"On my world, she was the one who died in the chamber," said Ron, pointing to the girl dancing with the fans.

"On my world, I was called Harry Potter and I too was the boy-who lived," began Harry. I had the same problems with Dumbledore that you did. Every year at Hogwarts, I found myself being manipulated into some dangerous adventure. I know your Mrs. Figg well. You see, I grew up in Surrey too. After my parents were killed, I was raised by my relatives, the Dursleys."

"Wait a minute!" exclaimed Herm. "Dudley Dursley? Big D?"

"Yeah, that's my cousin," explained Harry. "Do you know him?"

Herm hid is face in his hands and cried. Harry put her hand around his shoulder to comfort him.

"I'm sorry," sobbed Herm. "It's just, last summer, Big D and his gang raped me and when I used magic to fight back, the ministry put me on trial for it.

"Dudley rapes me every day," stated Myrtle.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry. "How do you know him?"

"Well, my parents died years ago, but I had a squib sister who married a muggle and had two children, Vernon and Marge," explained Myrtle. "So, Dumbledore sent me to stay with my nephew and his family. They make me live in a cupboard under the stairs."

"Sounds like I'm not the only one who has reason to want revenge against Dumbledork and the Dursleys," observed Herm.

"Well it's not just making me live with the Dursleys, a few days before I came here, I found out that Dumbledore had been stealing money from me for years!" growled Harry.

"Did you have any friends? A girlfriend perhaps?" inquired Herm.

"Well, Ron and Hermione were my two best friends, but they fancied each other," said Harry. "Cho Chang was my girlfriend, but things weren't going well. And now that I'm a girl, that's probably over with. I mean, I don't think she fancies girls.

I think I will follow Herm's lead and ask you all to call me Hari. I really don't like the thought of being called Harriet. As for how I got here, it happened pretty much as Herm described the debacle in the Department of Mysteries except I was the one who got hit by the brain thing."

"Cognivore," said Luna.

"Huh?"

"They're called cognivores, those brain things," explained Luna. "I was still Luna in my world and I was the girl-who-lived. I grew up, sharing a room with Ginny Weasley. She was my only friend. But we became less close after we got sorted into different houses. I had a very lonely life. I started a Defense club this year in an effort to make friends. But they were only using me to help study for their O.W.L's. The only friends I made were the six that I took with me to the Department of Mysteries. Oh yes, and Ron summoned the cognivore that hit me just before I woke up here."

"Well, I was Ron Weasley in my own world too," began Ron. "Ginny was the only member of my family who was still alive. The girl who died in the Chamber was Amanda Addams, the girl who was dancing before Daphane. (Ron waved at her) My best friend was Draco Malfoy. Now he won't even answer my letters. I tried to become a Dark Lord by enslaving girls. But I was caught by a Harry Potter and his Harem and fed to the brain things.

After I got here, I raped Hari"

"Tried to rape me," corrected Hari.

"Hey, I think sticking it in you counts as rape," gloated Ron. "Anyway, you somehow hit me with a gonad exploding curse. They tried to repair the damage, but the Healer said I had a choice of either living out my life as a eunuch or a woman and even as a woman, I wouldn't be able to have children. I guess I'm no longer Ronald. Maybe I'll change my name to Rhonda. You could still call me Rhon."

"In my world I was called Neville Longbottom," began Nelly Longbottom. "And I was the boy-who-lived. I grew up sharing a room with Ron at the burrow. Dumbledore manipulated me and stole my money too. My best friends were Harry, Ron and Hermione and my girlfriend was Ginny. I think I got here the same way. Ron summoned the Cogni- Cognivore? And I got hit with it just before I woke up here."

"Well, I'm not even sure what I'm doing here," said Myrtle. "I was in my 3rd year in 1943. I was sorted in Slytherin House. I've never had a boyfriend. The last thing I remember is being in the bathroom and hearing a boy hissing. I came out of the stall to tell him off and I saw a green light and heard a scream. Then, I was in this world in the future."

_Can you ssspeak the sssnake language? _hissed Herm.

_Yesss_ hissed back Myrtle.

"Okay I think I have a working theory as to how we got here," said Herm. "I think, in this world, all of our counterparts got hit by the cognivores at once and when they did, their counterparts from other dimensions got pulled into to replace them. I think Myrtle was the girl-who-lived of her world.

The question is what do we do now? Speaking for myself, I want revenge against Dumbledore and Dudley. What do the rest you want?"

"Revenge against Dumbledore and the Dursleys," stated Hari.

"Revenge against all the people who used me and abused me," stated Luna.

"Revenge against, Hari, Luna, Herm and the rest of his girls,' snarled Ron.

"Is this why you put veriteserum in our drinks?" asked Luna.

Herm nodded. "I though it was important that we be honest with each other."

"I want revenge against Dumbledore too," said Nelly Longbottom.

"That goes double for me! Vengeance against Dumbledore and the Dursleys!" agreed Myrtle.

"I supposed this is why we were all in Knock Turn Alley looking for dark knowledge," mused Herm. "Anyone have any luck?"

They all shook their heads.

"Well I found this parcelscript book on ritual magic," said Herm. "See, our biggest problem is how to get around the ministry's ban on under-age magic. I found this ritual that allows a wizard and five females to increase their magical power level. Since this ritual also doubles as a marriage ceremony, it has the side effect of emancipating the participants. The down side is that the females all have to be extradimensional."

"Are you saying that what happened to us has happened before?" asked Rhon.

"No. Normally the females used for the ritual are succubi," replied Herm. "They're summoned in a preparatory ritual that involves virgin sacrifices, it's quite dark. Anyway, the other down side of the ritual is that it requires the wizard to have sex with each of the females."

"Hang on, are you inviting us to be in your Harem" asked Nelly.

"Um . . . well . . . sort of . . ." said Herm, as he blushed, furiously.

"I'm in!" replied Nelly.

"Me too!" said Luna.

"Me three!" added Myrtle.

"Now wait a minute!" protested Herm. "Aren't you a little young? I mean, I didn't really think it through, but I feel a little funny about taking the virginity of a 13-year-old."

"Who says I'm a virgin?" asked Myrtle. "Besides, I'm 14 and I'll be 15 in October."

"You need to do the ritual with the six of us," said Luna. "Fate brought us together for a reason."

"Hari?" inquired Herm.

"I'm a little confused," said Hari. "I mean, while I have a certain amount of curiosity about sex, after my experience with Ron, I'm not sure I want a boy to touch me ever again. I always fancied girls anyway. I could probably tolerate it once in order to do the ritual. You were, after all, my best friend. But Ron was my best friend too, and look how that turned out."

"I promise that I'll be gentle with you and go slowly," replied Herm putting his arm around Hari. "What about you, Rhon? Can you put aside your feud against some of us in order to gain the power and freedom that the ritual bestows?"

"I suppose so," said Ron.

"I have a question," said Nelly. "Are we going to practice before we actually do the ritual?"

"Oh yes! That sounds like fun!" said Myrtle.

"Oh Myrtle, You're too young," protested Herm, blushing.

"I am not! Watch!" yelled Myrtle as she stormed up to the stage.

Daphane Greengrass has just finished her dance, and with a nod to the house-elf band, Myrtle began gyrating to the music. Herm looked away, in embarrassment, but kept sneaking peaks as she pulled her robe over her head, revealing the black lace bra and panties underneath. The others watched, transfixed as Myrtle reached behind to unclasp her bra and tossed it to Luna, as her B-cup breasts were revealed. Then she shimmied out of her panties and kicked them off. They sailed through the air and landed on Herm's head. He was really turning beet red now as he hid his face but couldn't stop himself from sneaking peaks at Myrtle's bush. When the dance ended, Myrtle pranced over and, still naked, seated herself on Herm's lap.

"See! I'm old enough to be sexy," taunted Myrtle.

"Ooo, me next!" said Luna, as she bounded onto the stage.

As Luna danced and striped, it became apparent that she didn't wear a bra or panties. Instead, she had a loose flowing skirt and a t-shirt under her robe. But she was soon out of them.

Nelly was the next to go on stage. But Hari and Rhon refused to dance, no matter how much the other three girls taunted them.

While the girls were getting dressed, the manager walked up to their table.

"That was quite performance," said the manager. "Could I interest any of you girls in a summer job?"

In the end, only Myrtle agreed to work there as a dancer. The manager assured her that her age would not be a problem. (This was, after all, Knock Turn Alley.) Myrtle stayed behind to talk about the particulars of her new job as the others left.

"I think we should split up and leave separately," said Herm. "Besides, I still have more shopping to do."

So, Hari was alone as she walked out of Knock Turn Alley, straight into the drawn wands of Fred and George Weasley!

"You've got a lot of-"

"nerve showing your face-"

"around here after what you-"

"did to our brother!" said the Twins.


	3. Chapter 3: Luna and Hari sittin’ in a tr

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 3: Luna and Hari sittin' in a tree.

Herm Hermione

Hari Harry

Nelly Neville

Rhon Ron

Luna Luna

Myrtle Moaning Myrtle

_So, Hari was alone as she walked out of Knock Turn Alley, straight into the drawn wands of Fred and George Weasley!_

"_You've got a lot of-"_

"_nerve showing your face-"_

"_around here after what you-"_

"_did to our brother!" said the Twins. _

Chapter 3: Luna and Hari sittin' in a tree.

Hari exploded with anger!

"He tried to rape me!" screamed Hari.

"I still think it counts as rape if I got it in you," said Rhon, as she came up behind Hari.

Instantly, Hari had her wand drawn and had turned to point it at Rhon.

"Easy, we're on the same side now, remember?" said Rhon, with a smirk.

"You mean-"

"it's true? You really-"

"did try to-"

"rape Harriet? But.-"

"why? You two shag-"

"like bunnies. Why-"

"would you need to-"

"force her?" said the twins.

"I was mixed up by my memory loss," lied Rhon.

"Oh, well that's-"

"different. We're sorry-"

"about our brother,-"

"Harriet. We hope you-"

"don't mind if we-"

"prank him unmercifully-"

"about it?" asked the Twins.

"Be my guest," said Hari, as she put away her wand with a devious smile, "and by the way, I think I'd prefer it if you called me: Hari, from now on."

Just then, Herm and Nelly came walking out of the Alley.

_I just think that we should practice so we're comfortable with each other before we do the ritual,_ said Nelly. _After all, I could teach you how to work a male body and you could show me thing I don't know about female bodies._

_ Um, Hari?_ hissed Luna from behind Hari.

"Merlin! Luna you scared me!" exclaimed Hari when she turned and found Luna had appeared out of nowhere. "What is it?"

_Well, . . . um . . . you said that you weren't sure you wanted to be touched by a boy again and that you fancied girls, anyway. . . and well . . . uh . . . Nelly's idea of practicing before the ritual makes a bit a of sense. So I thought maybe . . . um . . . well . . . _hissed Luna

_Luna, are you trying to ask me out on a date? _hissed Hari.

_ . . . well . . . um . . only if you'd like? . . . _hissed Luna.

"Sure!" said Hari, as she offered her hand. "Why don't we go back to Godric's Hollow?"

They continued to hold hands as they stepped out of the floo at Hari's home. When she fell, she pulled Luna down on top of her in a tangled mess. After Luna helped her back to her feet, the two girls walked out into the yard.

"So did you fancy me in your world?' asked Hari.

"Oh yes," replied Luna. "I always though you had cuter eyes than any other boy. They remind me of leprechauns."

"So you fancied me even when I was a boy?" inquired Hari. "You don't just fancy girls?"

"I never really though of it that way," mused Luna, as she looked deeply into Hari's eyes. "I don't see what difference it makes. You still have those cute green eyes."

Hari leaned forward and gave Luna a kiss. She lingered for a few seconds before pulling away. When she opened her eyes, Hari saw that Luna still had her eyes closed, and was concentrating, as if trying to preserve the memory of the kiss.

"Mmmm! My first kiss!" hummed Luna.

"That was really your first kiss?" inquired Hari. "Listen, some of what Nelly was saying made sense. I think I do need to be taught about being a woman. I mean my mom taught me some things, like how to take care of my periods, but there are some things that are so personal they can only be discovered between lovers. Do you think you could help me there?"

Luna opened her eyes with a mischievous smirk.

"You really to do have the mind of a boy, don't you?" teased Luna and she pulled her into hug. "I'm not sure I would be a good teacher on the skills of love. I'm not exactly experienced myself. But I would be willing to explore with you.

Mmmm! This is nice! I heard other girls say that closeness was the most important thing but I never imagined that it would feel so good! Don't you like the way our boobies rub against each other as we breathe?"

"Mmmm! Yeah! This is nice!" purred Hari. "I liked seeing them when you danced!"

"Yep! There's definitely a boy mind in there!" teased Luna. "I like to dance naked, but I never did it in front of anyone before."

"I noticed that you don't wear underwear. Do you usually go around that way?" asked Hari.

"Well I don't really like to wear clothes at all," replied Luna. "When I was little, I was constantly in trouble with Mrs. Weasley for going around naked. Eventually, she punished me enough times that I learned to wear clothes in public . . . most of the time."

"Well, don't feel you have to wear them in front of me," suggested Hari.

"Well, mister Harry Potter, while you've gotten a good look at my body I haven't gotten a good look at yours," said Luna. "I want to see you dance naked! How about this, I'll teach you how to dance and if you learn how to do it well enough, I'll join you."

"Well, I really don't like to dance," admitted Hari.

"Please! For me!" begged Luna, on her knees. She was looking at Hari's eyes, but she was at just the right level that her chin was almost touching Hari's crotch.

"Well, alright," agreed Hari.

"Well?" asked Luna.

"Well what?" asked Hari.

"Aren't you going to take off your clothes?" demanded Luna, with a Mona Lisa smile. "After all, I can't teach you to dance naked if you're not, well, naked!"

After looking around to make sure they were alone in the woods, Hari pulled her robe over her head, revealing the skirt and blouse under it. She unbuttoned and unzipped her skirt on the side and let it fall so she could step out of it. Her blouse came down to fit like a mini dress. Hari fumbled with the buttons of her blouse.

"Sorry, I'm used to them buttoning the other way," explained Hari.

Finally, she'd gotten the blouse open, revealing the plain white bra and panties beneath. Hari pulled off the blouse and then unclasped the front hook of her bra. She heard a sharp intake of Luna's breath as her breasts we revealed. They were C cups and looked like just the right size for Hari's body. She heard Luna groan with delight when she slid her panties down and was starting to get wet from Luna's reactions to her nudity.

"Okay, what next?" asked Hari as she spread her arms in a gesture.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" reminded Luna.

"What?" asked Hari.

"Shoes and socks," replied Luna. "It's not exactly naked if you're wearing shoes or jewelry. We're going for a feeling of freedom here."

"Fine," said Hari, as she sat down on the ground and pulled off her shoes and socks. She then, stood up and said: "Is this naked enough for you?"

"Yes," affirmed Luna. "Now the basic move is to stick out your arms and twirl around like this. Really let your self go!"

The two of them twirled around for a while until Hari started to become dizzy.

"Now the second step is skipping, like this," commanded Luna.

The two of them skipped around a bit.

"Now combine them. Skip and twirl and skip so more and twirl some more and just let your body do what ever it wants to do," guided Luna.

So, the two of them began skipping and twirling, dancing around the forest. Hari was laughing and giggling with joy so much that she didn't even notice when Luna had slipped out of her own clothes. She only noticed when the two of them became so dizzy that they fell down in each other's arms, laughing away merrily. The two girls held each other close until their giggling had stopped. Then Hari leaned back and looked at the twinkling joy in Luna's eyes. She leaned forward and kissed Luna deeply. Tentatively, she licked Luna's lips as they kissed. Luna's lips opened of there own accord. Hari and Luna explored each other's mouths with their tongues as they hummed with pleasure.

"That was my first French kiss," stated Hari, after he broke off. "I think I like it better than I heard I would."

"Let's do it again!" proclaimed Luna, as she kissed Hari again.

After a while of kissing, Luna found herself rolling onto her back with Hari straddling her. They could feel their pubic hairs lightly touch each other as well as their chests as they continued to kiss. When she sat up for air, putting her weight, on Luna and pressing their pubic bones together, Hari said:

"Right now, I'm really wishing I were still a guy."

"Yes, if you were still Harry, I would be having difficulty with saving my virginity for the ritual," mused Luna. "Let's dance some more!"

For the rest of the afternoon they danced, skinny dipped in the stream and sunned themselves on the bank. Once they were done, finding their clothes was a challenge. They had been in an ecstatic frame of mind when they shed them. Hari found all of hers. But Luna was only able to find her robe and skirt.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

After asking permission of their parents, Luna was spending the night. Hari took her shower first. After she was done, she looked at her body in the mirror, trying to see what had excited Luna so much in the mirror. Her nipples, though now twice as big, were shaped pretty much how they had been when she was a boy. Her breasts had a nice shape and her hips were rounder. Her pubic hair looked pretty much like it had before, except now there wasn't anything projecting out of that bushy mass of black hair. She had to part the hair to get a glimpse of her labia.

(Oh well, It may not be anything special to me, but at least Luna likes it) thought Hari.

She wrapped a towel around herself and walked into the bedroom.

"Your turn," announced Hari.

"Thanks, said Luna, as she shed her clothes and walked into the bathroom.

Hari wondered what her father would think if he ran into her in the hall.

Dropping her towel, Hari started looking through her nightgowns. She settled on a silk mini dress, pull over. After her shower, Luna came waltzing into the bedroom, towel drying her hair but not bothering to cover her body. Hari was very much excited by the beautiful woman who would be sharing her bed. After she was done with her hair, Luna said:

"You look like you're ready for bed. Scooch over and make room for me.

"Aren't you going to put on a nightgown?" asked Hari.

"What for?" asked Luna.

"Well if you don't, I might be tempted to take advantage of you," said Hari, as she leaned in to kiss Luna while caressing her cheek.

As their kiss deepened, Hari took a chance and let her hand drift down to Luna's left breast. Luna responded by putting her own hand on Hari's breast, rubbing the silk of her nightgown across it. Hari held her breath to keep from moaning out loud, but found that only intensified her pleasure. She couldn't wait until she could legally cast silencing charms. Finally, she couldn't stand the exquisite pleasure any more! She let go of Luna's breast, removed Luna's hand from hers and climbed on top of her to hold her in a tight hug. They fell asleep that way.

The next morning, when she awoke, Hari found herself spooning Luna. Her hand was on Luna's bare breast. She stroked the nipple until it stood up. Subtly at first, Luna began moving her hips rhythmically. Her breathing sped up as she moaned in her sleep. Finally, Luna took a long slow breath. Hari stayed still until her bladder demanded to get up and be emptied. When she returned, Luna's eyes were open and looking at her with an expression of love. Luna put her arms over her head and stretched. The effect this movement had on her chest, made Hari's juices start to flow.

"I had the most wonderful dream about you just now," said Luna.

"Good morning, love," said Hari as she bent over to kiss Luna lightly.

Luna pulled Hari on top of her and they both rolled off the bed and ended up with Hari underneath, pinned down by Luna, who kissed her fiercely then jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

After she had returned, Luna suggested:

"Since I lost some of my clothes (again), how about if you let me borrow some of your clothes and we dress each other the way we'd like the other to dress?"

"That sounds fun!" replied Harry, as he thought: (What am I saying! Being female has warped my brain!) "Okay let's find you some knickers first."

"Do we have too?" wined Luna "I really don't like to, except when nature forces me to each month."

"It's your game," replied Hari, as she tossed Luna a pair of white cotton panties. "Besides don't forget you get to dress me."

"Now I just need to find you a bra," said Hari.

"Yuck! I hate bras! They constrict my chest!" protested Luna.

"Me too. But people expect it. Hopefully there's an old one around here from when I was slightly smaller. Here, try this one on," said Hari, as she handed a plain white bra to Luna.

"Now a nice blouse and skirt, try these, and a moderately dressy robe and presto! The New Luna!" proclaimed Hari. "It's too bad I don't know how to do girl hair or make up. Oh well, I guess we could get my mom to fix you up after breakfast."

"My turn! My turn!" teased Luna, as Hari pulled her nightgown over her head. "Hmmm, none of these skirts are loose enough, guess you'll have to wear mine. No! No knickers! This top looks loose enough," said Luna as she gave Hari a loose spaghetti strap top. And a utilitarian robe, one with pockets. Wand behind the ear and a flower behind the other and we have the new Hari!"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Over breakfast, Hari's mom asked: "What are you girls going to do today?"

"I thought we'd go to Diagon Ally and do a bit of shopping," replied Hari.

"Well, you just make sure you steer clear of Knock Turn Alley," admonished her mom. "I don't want to have to take you in for another rape exam."

"Yes Mom," replied Hari.

Just then, an owl flew through the window with a letter for Hari. Hari opened it and said," It's from Herm."

"Who?" asked Hari's mom.

"Herman Granger, he wants us to meet him at the Leaky Cauldron," lied Hari.

Luna caught a glimpse of parcelscript on the parchment.

"Well since your relationship with Ron has soured, perhaps you should give him a chance," nagged Lily. "After all, the Boy-who-lived is quite a catch!"

"MOM!" protested Hari.

"Never mind me, I didn't say anything," grumbled Lily.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL 

After they had flooed to the Leaky Cauldron, Luna asked Hari:

"So, what did the letter really say?"

"We're all meeting at the Pony Girl Pub again.

When they arrived, Myrtle was onstage dancing, wearing nothing but a pair of high heel platform shoes and an enormous Burmese Python. She had it draped around her strategically to almost reveal. Herm and Rhon were already at the table. Rhon was watching her and Herm was trying not to watch her.

"Helloooo!" said Luna in her dreamiest voice as they joined their co-conspirators.

When Nelly arrived, she said, "She's really something isn't she?"

The others nodded their agreement.

Soon the song ended and another girl came on stage. Myrtle walked over to them and said:

"Have you met my new friend _Sssasssha_, She's really sweet! I told her all about all of you!

_ Greetings noble snake speakers,_ hissed the python.

"Would you like a table dance?" asked Myrtle.

"I really wanted for us all to talk business," said Herm.

"I can't. I'm working right now. I really can't stay unless you buy a table dance," replied Myrtle.

"I'll buy a table dance from you," said Luna, before Rhon or Nelly could open their mouths. She handed Myrtle a galleon, which she tossed into the tip jar before climbing onto the table and dancing for Luna.

_Okay, We're all here, what did you want to talk about? _hissed Myrtle.

Blushing and trying to avoid looking at Myrtle, Herm began:

_I've done some more reading on this ritual and according to my calculations, the best time to do this for the next year is tonight at midnight!_


	4. Chapter 4: Why is there always a shoppin

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 4: Why is there always a shopping chapter?

Herm Hermione

Hari Harry

Nelly Neville

Rhon Ron

Luna Luna

Myrtle Moaning Myrtle

Blushing and trying to avoid looking at Myrtle, Herm began:

_I've done sssome more reading on thisss ritual and according to my calculationsss, the best time to do thisss for the next year, isss tonight at midnight!, obviousssly thisss forces usss to move thisss up a bit. _

_I've made listsss of the ingredientsss that we need. Sssince Myrtle isss working, I'll have to get her ssshare of the thingsss for her. The only thing I can't buy for her isss a sssnake. Each of usss hasss to have a sssnake familiar willing to participate in the ritual._

_How about it, Sssasssha? _hissed Myrtle. _Would you like to help usss do a ritual?_

_Cccertainly, my Queen, _Hissed the Python.

_The other problem isss money, _hissed Herm. _These thingsss will be expensssive. And the only onesss of usss who have any money are Hari and Nelly. I'm not sssure their allowances will be enough to cover it._

_I've got sssome money, I'll put my ssshare of what I've made dancing into the pot, _hissed Myrtle.

After the song ended, Myrtle jumped down from the table and walked over to the bar.

"I'd like to cash out now. Can you give me my share of the tips, minus the advance I got to pay for the snake.

"Not a problem," said the scantily clad witch behind the bar. "Are you quitting already?"

"No, I just want to give a loan to my friends," replied Myrtle.

"Good, because, you're a real natural," replied the manager. "If you'd like to work nights where the real money is, I think we could use a girl like you. Here you go!"

Myrtle scooped up the pile of galleons and went back to dump them on the table.

"Wow! Myrtle! Did you make this all in one day?" gasped Hari.

"This is after the advance for buying _Sssasssha_ was taken out," replied Myrtle. "This is nothing, They offered me spot during the evening where the real money is! Now have fun shopping, I have to get back to work. If anyone would like to have dinner with me, I get off at six."

They all went together to Creepy Crawley's, the Knock Turn Alley pet store. At the counter was a customer in a large black cloak that concealed his face.

"My master has commanded me to buy a pet and turn it to the Dark Side, preferably something with spikes," said the hooded man.

"How about this Hedge Hog?" suggested the clerk.

But they ignored this exchange as they went over to the snake pit and looked into it.

_Excuse me, _hissed Herm. _we're a group of sssnake ssspeakersss that are looking for familiarsss to help usss with a ritual. _

_Will I sssurvive thisss ritual? _hissed a corn snake.

_Yesss, of courssse! _hissed back Herm.

_Then I will be your ssservant, _hissed the corn snake as it crawled up Herm's arm.

Suddenly a cobra reared up in front of Rhon!

_I choose you! _hissed the cobra.

_Me for you!_ hissed a coral snake at Hari.

_You ssseem like a kindly massster _hissed a scarlet King snake at Nelly.

_I want to be yoursss _hissed a Hog-Nosed Snake to Luna.

After they had paid for the snakes, they went their separate ways. Hari and Nelly went to Gringotts and withdrew their entire allowances.

_So what'sss your name? _Hari hissed at the coral snake coiled around her wrist like a bracelet.

_Sssessska _hissed her familiar.

_Well I'm sssure we'll get along famousssly _hissed Hari.

By the time she'd bought everything on her list, she was nearly out of money. Hari went back to the Leaky Cauldron and fire-called home.

"Mom can I spend the night at Luna's?" asked Hari.

"If it's okay with her father," replied her mom.

"Thanks, mom!" said Hari, as she ended the connection.

Having deceived her mom, Hari headed back to the Pony Girl Pub to meet Myrtle for dinner. She wasn't surprised to see, Rhon and Nelly there. The dancer on stage was an adult, for a change, and she was singing along with the band as she danced. Myrtle came out of the back, fully dressed in her robe without the snake.

"Where's _Sssasssha"_ asked Hari.

"Oh I left her in back to sleep," replied Myrtle. "It just figures that the girls who used to be boys would be the ones to meet me for dinner. So where shall be go?"

"Well to tell the truth, I don't have much money after I bought the supplies for the ritual," admitted Nelly.

"Me neither," added Hari.

"That's okay, I'm buying," said Myrtle. "How about that nice Indian restaurant in Fine Alley?"

After dinner, the four of them went for a walk.

"So, you're in Slytherin?" Rhon asked Myrtle. "I was in Slytherin last time. I really fit in well there. I would have loved to have been in Slytherin with you!"

"Even though you're a girl now?" asked Myrtle.

"Well, that wouldn't be as much fun," admitted Rhon.

"Or more fun, depending on your point of view," chided Myrtle.

"So what are we going to do after tonight?" asked Nelly.

"Well I'm not going back to the Dusleys," affirmed Myrtle. "I can support myself over the summer, especially if I work nights."

"Well, married or not, I'm not sure it's necessary to leave my parents," said Hari. "In fact, I'm a little dubious about the whole married aspect of this ritual."

"Not me, I'm looking forward to being in a Harem," said Myrtle.

"Me too!" agreed Nelly. "But I do like seeing my parents alive."

"You know, our parents are in the Order of the Phoenix. It might be a good idea for us to borrow a page from Snape's book and spy on the Order," said Hari.

They wandered around talking until 10 PM when (after picking up Myrtle's snake) they went to the Pussycat Swingers (fetish) Club that they had rented for the ritual. This was a multipurpose space that was rented to various groups. On Sundays, it hosted a Gnostic Catholic Church, on Saturday nights it hosted a Satanic Cult, but most nights it was a swingers and fetish club.

They got out the mops and cleaned the stains off the floor before drawing the Pentagram on the floor. They had just started this when Luna arrived and her artistic skill proved to be a great help! Then they started setting up the altars. They had finished all that they could, when Herm came rushing in.

"Sorry I was late, Ladies, I had trouble slipping away!" explained Herm, breathlessly.

He rapidly started setting up. Finally, there was one thing left to do.

"Um . . well . . . for this part, we have to be . . . um . . naked . . . and uh these designs have to be . . uh painted on us," stammered Herm as he blushed, furiously and held up the book so they could see the pictures.

Luna was quickly out of her robe and skirt. She had to struggle a bit to get the blouse and underwear off.

"Okay who wants me to paint them first?" asked Luna.

Myrtle was halfway out of her clothes, and on hearing Luna's question, Hari Nelly and Rhon started rapidly peeling off their clothes.

Since she had been dressed by Luna, Hari won the stripping race and Luna painted the designs on her first. Myrtle was next, followed by Nelly and Rhon.

"Could you do me, Myrtle?" asked Luna.

"Sure," said Myrtle, much to the disappointment of the former boys.

After they were done, Luna turned to Herm.

"Okay, you've stalled long enough," admonished Myrtle. "Off with the clothes!"

So, Herm had to disrobe under the watchful eyes of the other five. After Luna had painted him, the girls took their places on the points of the Pentagram, choosing the order in which they would consummate the ritual. After saying the proper incantations and sacrificing a few rats (that the snakes got to eat afterwards) Herm grabbed a potion off the altar and downed it.

"That wasn't in the book!" accused Rhon.

"I know. It's an aphrodisiac potion," explained Herm. "I added it after I heard what you had done to Hari. It produces a state that resembles lycanthropy. It will get weaker with each girl, but I knew you'd want to be first. . . here it comes! ROAR!"

And with that, a crazed Herm pounced on Rhon and brutally raped her every bit as painfully as Rhon had planned to do to Hari. When he finally spilled his seed into her, both their and their snakes' eyes briefly glowed red.

Moving to the next point of the pentagram, still growling, Herm grabbed Myrtle by the Hair and shoved her head into his crotch to fluff him. She was as ready as him when it was time and she rolled onto her back before he could push her and he plunged into her and roughly rode her to her second climax before he had his own. Each time they peaked, their eyes and the eyes of their snakes would briefly glow orange.

When Nelly's turn came, enough of Herm's mind had returned to speak.

"I NEED YOU!" growled Herm as he kissed Nelly roughly. She responded eagerly and they frantically petted each other until they were ready. Nelly peaked three times before Herm did. And each time the eyes of lovers and their snakes glowed yellow.

When Luna's turn came, Herm started with kissing her lips, then kissed her way down so they could 69 until they were ready to complete Luna's part of the ritual. Luna had many peaks before Herm had his. And this time the eyes glowed Green.

"Are you ready for this?" asked Herm.

"I think so," replied Hari. "I'm willing to give it a try, at least"

It was while he was giving her oral, that Hari discovered she was multi-orgasmic. And she reached countless peaks. Each time, the eyes glowed blue. After a while, Herm sat up and Hari sat in his lap with him inside her as they rocked back and forth. Over the next few hours, they alternated between passionate kissing and relaxed conversation with the others while they remain conjoined.

"So, you were a virgin?" Rhon observed, as Nelly summoned the blood into a vial.

"Yeah, It's kind of ironic, considering how much tail I got as Neville," mused Nelly. "It was that way from my first night at Hogwarts, when I found a naked 7th year Slytherin girl in my bed. Looking back, 11 was way too young to be starting, but I enjoyed it at the time. And I learned a lot about how to please women. After a few years, the girls in the other houses caught on and they started competing for me.

"So what are you going to do with that blood?" asked Myrtle.

"I'm not sure," replied Neville, "I thought it might come in handy as a potion ingredient."

"That's I good idea!" said Luna, who had been finger-painting patterns on her thighs with her hymeneal blood. She pulled her wand from behind her ear and announced: "I think I'll do that."

"So what's with all the Slytherin girls dancing at the nudie bar?" asked Nelly.

"Well, actually only a small number of us do," explained Myrtle. "Not every pure blood family is wealthy. The poorer girls who need money, plus the rich girls who want to cheese off their parents, have been known to dance there. I'm learning a lot from my classmates. Kink has progressed a lot in 50 years."

"Is it just me or does everyone feel themselves becoming a little darker every time one of us peaks?" asked Rhon.

"I didn't think you could get any darker," mused Luna "I've been looking through this ritual in the book and a darkening of the souls is one of the side effects."

"Well, we need a little darkening if we're going to get vengeance on everyone who's wronged us," added Myrtle.

"Another side affect, is that we'll be empathically connected on a subconscious level," said Luna.

"So we'll be able to read each other's thoughts?" asked Nelly.

"No. It's more like, if one of us needs help the others will know," explained Luna. "Also we'll be able to draw magical power from each other."

"You mean one of you could turn the rest of us into squibs?" asked Myrtle.

"No, the process will be completely voluntary," assured Luna. "No one will be able to take power from you unless you are willing to let them have it. And if you need it back, you can draw it back to yourself.

You know, in my world I was connected Voldemort, so every time he cast a Cruciatus Curse I could feel it. Do you think he is feeling anything from this ritual?"

"Mmm! Yes, every time one of us climaxes, he is subjected to excruciating pain," said Herm, before he resumed kissing Hari. "Mmmm! Yes! You feel so good! Oh! Oh! Oh!"

Finally, Herm and Hari's passion built to the biggest peak yet and they screamed their release!

There was a flash of purple and the girls returned to their designated points of the Pentagram, while Herm stood in the center.

"Behold the Dark Lord Hex and his Pentad of Power!" proclaimed Herm as he fell into an evil laughter. "Let the gods beware!"

"Um technically, we're a hexad of power because there are six of us," observed Luna. "'Course, maybe you should work on the name too? Perhaps, Mr. Hex? Dr. Hex? Professor Hex?"

"LUNA!" yelled Herm. "You're spoiling my dramatic moment!"

"Sorry," apologized Luna.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was nearly dawn when they finished. After they were done, Myrtle and Herm rented a room at the Leaky Cauldron. Meanwhile, Rhon and Nelly snuck home and Hari snuck home with Luna. Using their brooms, they flew in the window, shed their clothes and crawled into bed.

When Hari awoke that afternoon, Luna was spooning her and had a hand tangled in her pubes. As she lay there, Luna started rubbing her with more pressure and began probing with her fingers, tentatively. Hari moaned as her arousal and wakefulness grew. As she got closer to her peak, she rolled onto her back and pulled Luna into a kiss. After she had finished, Luna broke off the kiss and said:

"Good afternoon, sweetie."

"Good morning, love," said Hari as she kissed Luna again. "Bathroom! Now!"

Hari raced off to the bathroom to empty her bladder.

After she came back, she began looking for clothes.

"Do you mind if I borrow some fresh clothes from you?" ask Hari.

"Sure, Go, Ahead!" said Luna. "So what'ch want to do today?"

"Well I'd like to go home, take a shower and get some new clothes. "Then, late tonight, we can meet the others to go after the Dursleys."

"I'm sure Herm would want us to fit some studying in there. After all, we did that ritual so we could do magic this summer. We ought to do some practicing," observed Luna.

"Good Idea!" agree Hari.

In the end, she settled on borrowing one of Luna's loose, flowy skirts and a T-shirt with a Green Robe over it (no underwear).

Hari had just flooed home when her mother stormed into living room.

"HARRIET LILLIAN POTTER!" screamed her mother. "How do you explain this?!"

With that, her mother shoved the Daily Prophet into her face. On the front page was a Wizarding photograph of Myrtle, dancing in her black lace underwear. The caption read:

MINISTRY SIX GOES WILD!


	5. Chapter 5: Grounded!

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 5: Grounded!

In other dimensions:

**Herm** (Herman Granger, the boy-who lived) was Hermione Granger, the girl-who-lived.

**Hari **(Harriet Potter) was Harry Potter, the boy-who lived

**Nelly** Longbottom was Neville Longbottom, the boy-who lived

**Rhon** (Rhonda Weasley) was Ronald Weasley, the boy-who lived

**Luna** Lovegood was Luna Lovegood, the girl-who-lived.

**Myrtle** (Moaning Myrtle) was Myrtle Smith, the girl-who-lived.

_Hari had just flooed home when her mother stormed into living room. _

"_HARRIET LILLIAN POTTER!" screamed her mother. "How do you explain this?!"_

_With that, her mother shoved the Daily Prophet into her face. On the front page was a Wizarding photograph of Myrtle, dancing in her black lace underwear. The caption read:_

MINISTRY SIX GOES WILD!

Chapter 5: Grounded!

"How many times have I told you not to go into Knock Turn Alley?" yelled Hari's mom. "And now I find out that not only did you and your friends go there, but you also danced naked in public!"

"But Mom!" protested Hari.

"Don't '_but_ _mom'_ me!" yelled her mother. "You're just lucky that they didn't use your picture for the 3rd page girl, like they did little Nelly Longbottom! Wait 'til your father gets home! You are in so much trouble!"

"The 3rd page what?" asked Hari. Then, she realized what her mother was yelling about. "Oh! Mom, they couldn't use me for the 3rd page because-"

But her mother, who had been looking at her suspiciously, interrupted her.

"You're not wearing a bra!" her mother accused.

"I borrowed some clothes from Luna because-"

"Did you even stay at Luna's last night? I mean look at your hair!" berated her mother as she sniffed, then accused her daughter again. "You've been having sex!"

Hari blushed at this and looked down at her feet.

"You have!" declared her mother. "Young lady, you get cleaned up and go to your room and stay there until dinner. You are grounded for the rest of the summer!"

"But mom, I have a date tonight with Herm!" protested Hari.

"Not anymore you don't!" yelled her mother. "And put some underwear on!"

Hari trudged upstairs and took her shower. Then, wrapped a towel around herself to go back to her room to get dressed. Once she had done so, she pulled out her books to study for the rest of the afternoon. After a couple of hours, her mother came up to her room. She looked a lot calmer than she had when she confronted Hari earlier.

"Dinner will be ready in half an hour, I thought you might want to read about yourself," said her mother, as she handed Hari the paper.

"Thanks Mom," replied Hari.

Hari looked at the picture on the front page. It had been taken two days before, when Myrtle had first stripped at the Pony Girl Pub. The moving sequence started after she had taken off her robe but ended before she unhooked her bra.

Hari opened the paper to page three. Inside was a topless picture of Nelly with black strips covering her nipples.

Turning back to the cover story, Hari read:

MINISTRY SIX GOES WILD!

Herman Granger, also known as the boy-who-lived, made a recent appearance in Knock Turn Alley with his companions from their recent battle at the Ministry against the former Death Eaters who are involved in the hoax of You-know-who's return. After illegally entering an establishment that is restricted to adults and illegally consuming massive quantities of fire whisky, Herman goaded the girls into performing a strip tease in public for his entertainment. Amongst the involved girls were: the ghost (everyone who went to Hogwarts in the last 50 years) knows as Moaning Myrtle, Harriett Potter, Ronald Weasley (who has just had a sex change), Luna Lovegood, and Nelly Longbottom. Miss Longbottom is featured as today's 3rd page girl and over the next few days, there will be more members of the Ministry Six featured on our 3rd Page.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

When Hari went down for dinner, her father was home. The three of them ate in silence until finally her father spoke up.

"So, Luna's father says that she slept over here last night. Do you want to tell us where you were all night?"

"I spent the night hanging out with my friends," said Hari.

"Now Harriet, when you were dating Ron, we gave you a lot of leeway," said her father. "We even let you have him in your room with the door closed. Why did you feel you needed to lie to us so you could see Herman Granger?"

"I don't know," replied Hari, hanging her head. "I guess I'm all mixed up since I got hurt."

"Are you just experimenting, or are you gay?" asked her mother.

"What!?" exclaimed Hari?

"I'm just wondering if you and your friends are exploring bisexuality together and that's why you felt you need to lie to us?" asked her mother.

"I guess so," said Hari, hanging her head, and hoping that this would get them to stop asking questions.

"What did you do in that club?" asked her father. "Are there going to be 3rd page pictures of you in tomorrow's paper?"

"No, sir," replied Hari. "The Prophet rarely gets things right. Herm didn't put us up to it, Myrtle did. And Rhon and I wouldn't do it. So there aren't any topless pictures of me for them to publish."

"Here is what your mother and I have decided," began her father. "You are grounded for the rest of the summer. You are not permitted to leave the house unless accompanied by either your mother or myself. You may have friends visit you here at home. I'm going to put wards up, so if you try to sneak out, I'll know about it. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," replied Hari.

"And you will dress like a lady when I do take you out," added her mother.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Dear (Hari sent copies of this letter to all of the members of Herm's Harem)

I'm grounded and not allowed to leave the house. Since I like having my parents back, I think I'll obey them on this. Therefore, I won't be able to come on the raid against the Dursleys. Can you save one of them for me?

Hari

After she sent out the letters, Hari went back to studying and practicing spells. She was really glad she was now able to do this without getting in trouble with the law for underage magic. Finally, she changed into a nightgown and went to bed.

Hari was awakened by a tapping on her window. She got up and found Myrtle hovering on a broom, just out side her window. Hari opened the window, let her in, and greeted her with a hug.

"Myrtle, what are you doing here?" whispered Hari.

"I just though you'd like to know how it went," replied Myrtle, quietly. "And I brought you this!"

From out of her pocket, Myrtle pulled Petunia Evans Dursley, shrunk down to the size of a Barbie doll.

"Putt me down you freaks!" yelled Petunia, as she struggled. "Lilly! Lilly, help me!"

Hari quickly cast a silencing charm on her aunt.

"Thanks a lot, Myrtle!" whispered Harriet. "What did you do with the others?"

"Well, we gave a sex change potion to Dudley and then Herm made a portkey. He's very proud of himself as it was his first portkey. Anyway, she portkeyed him to Afghanistan. She says there are some muggles ruling it called the Tallyman? That are very mean to women," whispered Myrtle. "With Vernon, I gouged out his left eye with a spoon, then cut off his left hand, then cut off his left foot, then castrated him, then cut off his right foot, then cut off his right hand, cut out his tongue and finally, I poked out his right eye."

"Didn't the screams bother you?" asked Hari, in horror.

"They did a little," admitted Myrtle. "But every time I had an attack of conscience, I remembered being violated by Dudley. Vernon is my nephew! He was supposed to protect me! Instead, he just let Dudley have his way with me until I escaped!

So, what are you going to do with Petunia?"

"I'm not sure," admitted Hari. "In my world, she was to me, as Vernon was to you. She was my Aunt and was supposed to protect me and, instead, abused me, and let Vernon and Dudley abuse me too! But I'm not sure what to do with her. I guess I'll keep her until I figure something out.

So, are you and Herm still staying at the Leaky cauldron?"

"No, I rented us an apartment in Knock Turn Alley," replied Myrtle.

"Are you sharing a bed with him?" inquired Hari.

"No, now that the potion has worn off, he won't touch me," said Myrtle, sadly. "He still thinks I'll too young! I'm going to have to work harder to convince him otherwise."

"Maybe he's just waiting for you to make the first move," theorized Hari. "After all, in his mind, he's still Hermione, not Herman. Or the problem might be that he fancies boys. I know changing from Harry to Harriet didn't make me stop fancying girls. Speaking of which, can you stay a while?"

"Hari, are you asking me out on a date?" suggested Myrtle.

"Yeah, if you want to," responded Hari.

"That would be fun!" replied Myrtle. "But I need to get some sleep. I worked a full shift before we raided the Dursleys. But I could come by tomorrow afternoon before work?"

"It's a date!" said Hari, as she hugged Myrtle and gave her a peck on the lips.

After Myrtle got back on her broom and flew out the window, Hari climbed back into bed and went back to sleep.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The next morning, the owl arrived during breakfast with the Daily Prophet. As soon as he got it, Hari's father opened it to page three.

"Oh my!" exclaimed Lilly, who was looking over his husband's shoulder.

"What? Who is it?" inquired Hari.

"Well, since you were there, I guess you're old enough to see this," observed Hari's father as he handed her the paper. "You're still grounded though."

Hari opened the paper to find a photo of Luna dancing nude on the 3rd page. Black strips had been placed over her nipples and her crotch. But they still revealed enough to show that she hadn't been wearing anything. On seeing this, Hari felt herself flush with excitement and tingle a little too.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

After breakfast, Hari spent the morning in the kitchen studying potions. She found it was a lot easier without Snape disparaging her. But she still had to clean up the mess so her mother could make lunch.

It was early after noon and Hari's mom had just taken a load of clothes to hang on the line when there was a 'whoosh!' from the floo. Hari went into the living room to find Myrtle standing there in a black robe with high heels that made her at tall as Hari.

"Myrtle!" greeted Hari with a hug and kiss. "I'm glad you could make it!"

"I brought a new book I thought we could study," said Myrtle. "It's called _Spells with Snakes_. Also, I need your opinion on something. Let's go up to your room?"

"So what did you need my opinion on?" asked Hari, once they were alone and she had cast Silencing charms on the room.

"Hang on, let me enlarge these," replied Myrtle as she started pulling things out of her pockets and enlarging them.

The first thing out of her pocket, was _Sssasssha, _who, when enlarged, filled Hari's bed. Next, she pulled out a book and then finally she pulled out a shopping bag. After she'd enlarged it, Myrtle pulled several pieces of lingerie from the bag.

"I took your advice about making the first move with Herm," explained Myrtle. "So I bought these. I figure if I wear these around the apartment, he won't be able to keep his hands off of me."

"Well let's see how they look on you?" suggested Hari, with excitement at the thought of seeing her in these outfits.

"Sure," replied Myrtle as she kicked off her shoes and began pulling her robe over her head.

This time, she had on a red lace bra and panties under her robe, and Hari's breath hitched when she saw Myrtle in her underwear.

"Oh, you like?" said Myrtle as she stopped to pose in her underwear. "I hope it has the same effect on Herm.

Myrtle reached behind her and unhitched her bra so she could remove it, then, pulled down her panties. She then, pulled on a black lace teddy.

"So what do you think?" asked Myrtle as she posed for Hari.

"I think _I'm_ having trouble keeping my hands off you in that," replied Hari, in a sultry voice. "Let's see another one."

Myrtle stripped out of the teddy and put on a red lace, string bikini with holes, in the crotch, and to let the nipples protrude.

"Well?"

"You're making me wet, just seeing you like that," groaned Hari.

The last outfit took the longest to change into. It consisted of a black leather corset, garter belt, and fishnet stockings. Once she was in it, Myrtle put her high-heeled shoes on, too.

"Do you think it looks good without the knickers? Or is that too obvious?" asked Myrtle.

"Mmm, very Sexy!" said Hari, as she put her hands on Myrtle's cheeks and pulled her into a kiss.

When she probed the girl's mouth tentatively with her tongue, Myrtle parted her lips to allow her entrance. As she felt Myrtle respond, Hari ran her hand down Myrtle's front until she came to the curly hair of Myrtle's crotch.

"Mmm! Definitely better without the knickers!" purred Hari.

"So Myrtle?" inquired Hari, as she played with the girl's hair. "Do you fancy girls?"

"It depends on the girl," purred Myrtle, as she kissed Hari again and began pulling up her robes.

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

After, in 'the Crow' position, Myrtle had pleased Hari several times and Hari had finally pleased Myrtle, the two girls were cuddling in bed with their snakes, naked.

"Well, now that we've got that itch scratched, would you like to take a look at that book I brought?" asked Myrtle.

"Sure," said Hari, as she sat up. _How about you Sssessska? Do you want to do sssome ssspell work together?_

_Sssounds sssublime, sssister!_ hissed back Hari's coral snake, as she wrapped herself around Hari's wrist.

Hanging around with Luna had made Hari expect that they would not need to get dressed to practice their spell work. But when she saw Myrtle get up and start to get dressed, Hari followed suit.

Once they were dressed, Myrtle sat next to Hari on the bed and opened the book.

"See, here's a charm that you can do a poisonous snake so that after you feed them a potion, it will replace their venom on the next bite," explained Myrtle.

"Is it permanent?" asked Hari.

"No, it only works for one bite," assured Myrtle.

"Well I made a calming draught this morning," said Hari. "Let's try it out."

And so after casting the charm on her snake, Hari fed it the potion. The two girls continued to study for several hours before Myrtle said:

"Oh look at the time! I've got to get to work!" As she shrunk her python and put it in her pocket, she said: "It's great to be able to do magic! I had a lightening charm placed on _Sssasssha_ when I bought her so I could lift her, but she's still huge. It's great to be able to shrink her down!"

"How big is she? 20 feet?" asked Hari.

"30," stated Myrtle.

"By the way, I was surprised by what the club was like," observed Hari. "In the movies, muggle strip clubs are usually portrayed as women in bikinis dancing on poles to rock music. Though, I'm sure they wear less in real life."

"What's rock music? What are bikinis?" asked Myrtle.

"Oh that's right! You died in 1943!" exclaimed Hari.

"Came from 1943," corrected Myrtle

"Right. Well, Rock and Roll music is a muggle musical form that started in the 1950's," explained Hari. "And a bikini is a two piece garment that is usually worn for swimming. It's a little smaller that a bra and knickers. Your new red outfit is a variation of a bikini, though no one would go swimming in an outfit that revealing."

"Well, it's been fun," said Myrtle, as she pulled Hari into a deep French kiss before flooing to Knock Turn Alley. "See you later!"

Harry's mom had been in the bathroom when the two girls came from her room and thus didn't get a chance to see who her daughter's visitor had been.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After dinner, Hari was helping her mother do the dishes when her father came into the kitchen and announced:

"I just got out of the floo. There's an emergency Order meeting tonight at the Burrow."

"Has there been an attack?" asked Hari's mother.

"I think so," replied Hari's father. "Albus was pretty agitated."

"Harriet dear, will you be okay with being around Ron," asked her mother. "The other member's kids will be there too."

"And that would be who, exactly?" demanded Hari.

"Nelly Longbottom and Sirius' girls," replied her mother. "I'm sorry you can't remember them."

"Okay. Just as long as I'm not going to be left alone with that git, Rhon!" replied Hari, through gritted teeth.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

When they arrived at the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley was waiting for them.

"Lilly! James! How nice to see you!" greeted Mrs. Weasley. "Harriet dear, why don't you go on up to Ron's room?"

"Is he alone up there?" asked Hari.

"Yes, the other kids haven't arrived yet," replied Mrs. Weasley.

"Then I'm not going," stated Hari.

"Harriet dear-" began Mrs. Weasley.

"I DON"T WANT TO BE ALONE WITH HIM!" yelled Hari.

Just then, there was a 'WHOOSH!' and Sirius Black stepped out of the floo.

"Sirius!" squealed Hari, as she pulled him into a hug.

"Mariko can't make it," explained Sirius to the adults as he hugged Hari. "The girls are down with a bad case of the dragon pox."

"Oh yes, that can be a bad one," tutted Hari's mother. "I'm glad Harriet has already had that one!"

There was another 'WHOOSH!' and the Longbottoms came through the floo. Hari let go of Sirius to greet Nelly with a hug. Their two mothers exchanged a knowing look while they hugged.

"Now that Nelly's here, why don't you two go on up to Ron's room so we can have our meeting?" commanded Mrs. Weasley.

The two girls climbed the stairs to Rhon's room. When they entered, she was sitting on her bed looking at the Daily Prophet. Nelly greeted Rhon with a hug. But Hari shook her off.

"Listen Hari, what I did to you last time you were here, I'd done loads of times!" explained Rhon. "I never understood why they fought back until Herm did it to me. I know he injured me pretty badly, but it was no less than I deserve. What I'm trying to say is: I'm sorry."

Hari looked away and scowled.

"Listen, I was wondering, when we were, you know, doing it with Herm, were you two faking it?" asked Rhon.

"No. It hadn't occurred to me to fake it," replied Nelly.

"Well the reason I ask is: I haven't been able to 'get off' since my sex change and I was wondering how hard it is for girls to cum?" said Rhon.

"I'm not surprised that you've had trouble, Ginny always had a hard time too and you look a lot like her," replied Nelly.

"Hey! That's my sister you're talking about," snarled Rhon.

"Well, as I said before, most of the girls at school were competing for my affections and she won the contest," said Nelly. "But not only that, I loved her!

Yes, she had a hard time climaxing; the only thing that worked was licking her."

"Yeah I saw Myrtle today and we did a little it of that," said Hari. "I was having more trouble pleasing her than she was with me. Since you seem to me the most experience of us, do you thing you could teach me a few tricks?"

"Sure! Since we three are the ones who used to be guys, we're always going to have a little different perspective than the other girls," observed Nelly, as she knelt at Rhon's feet and started to lift the hem of her robe. "Do you mind?"

Rhon nodded her assent, so Nelly lifted up the hem of her robe and her dress up her legs until she came to her knickers. When Nelly grabbed the waistband and pulled down, Rhon didn't need to be told to lift her hips so she could remove them.

"Wow!" said Nelly, when Rhon was revealed. "You look a lot like Ginny, but down here you two are Identical!"

"Hey!" yelled Rhon.

"No, no, that's a good thing," assured Nelly. "Okay, each woman is different in what they like, so you'll just have to experiment until you find the right thing. For example Ginny liked it when I moved my tongue like this:"

"Oh! Yes!" moaned Rhon.

"Mmm, Luck on the first try," mused Nelly. "Why don't you give it a try, Hari?"

"Oh no, I couldn't," replied Hari, "not after what he did to me."

"Well in case you haven't noticed, she's not a he anymore, replied Nelly, Come on, give it a test lick."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Oh yes! Oh yes! I'm almost there!" moaned Rhon, just as his mother came through the door.

"YOU SCARLET WOMAN!" yelled Mrs. Weasley.

Hari jumped back in fright and turned to see that Rhon's mother was not alone. Behind her were two people in Auror's robes. The purple haired one, Hari recognized. The blonde haired man, she did not.

"Ronald B. Weasley, you are under arrest for rape and the under age use of magic!" announced the blonde haired Auror.


	6. Chapter 6: 40 licks

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 6: 40 licks

In other dimensions:

**Herm** (Herman Granger, the boy-who lived) was Hermione Granger, the girl-who-lived.

**Hari **(Harriet Potter) was Harry Potter, the boy-who lived

**Nelly** Longbottom was Neville Longbottom, the boy-who lived

**Rhon** (Rhonda Weasley) was Ronald Weasley, the boy-who lived

**Luna** Lovegood was Luna Lovegood, the girl-who-lived.

**Myrtle** (Moaning Myrtle) was Myrtle Smith, the girl-who-lived.

_HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

"_Oh yes! Oh yes! I'm almost there!" moaned Rhon, just as his mother came through the door. _

"_YOU SCARLET WOMAN!" yelled Mrs. Weasley. _

_Hari jumped back in fright and turned to see that Rhon's mother was not alone. Behind her were two people in Auror's robes. The purple haired one, Hari recognized. The blonde haired man, she did not. _

"_Ronald B. Weasley, you are under arrest for rape and the under age use of magic!" announced the blonde haired Auror. _

Chapter 6:

"Are you out of your mind!" screamed Mrs. Weasley. "Did you see what she was just doing to him? Why, they've been 'doing it' regularly for more than a year!"

"Awww! So close!" groaned Rhon!

"I'm sorry, Molly, but past history doesn't matter and neither does current behavior," explained Auror Tonks. "We have evidence, obtained from a Healer that he forcibly had sexual contact with Harriet Potter."

"See! I told you it counts as rape if I got it in her!" sneered Rhon.

"Shut up, Rhon! Your're not helping!" growled Nelly.

"But she already blew his balls off!" protested Mrs. Weasley. "Isn't that punishment enough?"

"That will be for the courts to decide," replied the blonde Auror.

_Sssessska, get ready to bite,_ hissed Hari.

"Wait! What's that hissing noise?" asked the blonde Auror, as he turned towards Hari.

"Stupefy!" yelled Rhon as he stunned the blonde Auror.

_Now!_ hissed Hari, as she threw her coral snake at Tonks.

The snake bit down when it hit her and she sank to the floor.

Rhon seized her broom and leaped out the window.

"Ron, Stop!" yelled Mrs. Weasley. She then, turned on Hari and pointed to Tonks. "What have you done?"

"Relax, it's just a calming draught," replied Hari as she retrieved her snake.

"This is all your fault! You and your wanton ways, seducing my son!" yelled Mrs. Weasley. "Just wait until I give your mother a piece of my mind!"

After she stormed from the room, Nelly turned to Hari.

"Well, I was surprised you helped her out!" said Nelly.

"I thought it might be fun for Rhon to be a wanted fugitive," shrugged Hari.

The yelling downstairs was unintelligible until footsteps returned up to the second floor.

"I'm sure Ron will come back on his own!" said Hari's mother. "Right now we have got more important concerns."

"But my baby!" wailed Mrs. Weasley.

"Shut up, Molly!" yelled Hari's mother, as she came into the room. "Hari I have some disturbing news. Do you remember my sister, Petunia?"

On hearing her name, Petunia, who was in Hari's pocket started wiggling to try to attract her sister's attention. Hari swatted her to make her settle down.

"Well she and her family were attacked by Death Eaters," continued Hari's Mother. "They kidnapped Petunia and her son and mutilated her husband! Your friend, Moaning Myrtle, was staying with them and she's missing too. Also Herman Granger lived in that same neighborhood and they took him too! Have you heard anything from either of them lately?"

"So you don't think the Death Eaters got them?" asked Nelly

"We're not sure," admitted Hari's mother. "They didn't leave a Dark Mark."

"Mom, if the Death Eaters got them I'll do anything to help save them!" replied Hari.

"Okay, well if you hear from them, you be sure and let me know," said Hari's Mother.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The next morning, Hari was practicing her spells when, there was a knock on her door.

"Harriet, your friend Nelly has come to visit," said Hari's mother as she let Nelly in the room.

"Nelly!" squealed Hari as she lunged forward to hug her. "What brings you here?"

"My mom had Order business with yours and I asked if I could tag along, explained Nelly as they were left alone in the room. " So I noticed you're a lot more huggy that the Harry from my world. Tell the truth, you're really doing all this hugging because I'm a girl."

"Okay, you nailed me," admitted Hari. "I know my friend, Neville is in their somewhere, but all I see is a pretty girl."

"Oh, I know!" purred Nelly. "You don't look at all like Harry to me!"

"So, you want to show me some more of those oral tricks?" suggested Hari.

"Sure!" agreed Nelly, as she began shedding her clothes.

Once they were undressed, they fell into each other's arms and their mouths hungrily sought each other. Their hands explored and fondled each other's bodies. Finally, they were in the 'crow' position.

"Okay there are a lot of variations," began Nelly. "For example, if you move your tongue back and forth like this-"

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" moaned Hari.

"You didn't climax already, did you?" asked Nelly

"Yes!" purred Hari.

"Well if you can get off that easily, you are one lucky girl!" affirmed Nelly. "What about if I lick up and down, like this?"

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" moaned Hari.

Once the lesson was over, much to their mutual pleasure, they were laying in bed, naked, in each other's arms.

"Cor, if anyone had told me I would be falling in love with my friend Harry Potter I'd have told them they were barmy!" gushed Nelly.

"Oh, I know!" purred Hari. "This Harem thing is turning out way better that I expected! And Myrtle! Who knew Moaning Myrtle would turn out to be such a freak? She never showed any sign when she was a ghost."

"Except that one time, last year when she joined me for a bath," mused Nelly.

"Me too! In the prefect's bathroom when I was trying to-" began Hari.

"-figure out the egg from the first task!" finished Nelly, before changing the subject. "Have you thought about helping Rhon get off? After all, she did apologize."

"An apology is not enough!" growled Hari, as she got up and began getting dressed. "You don't know what it was like! He caught me by surprise and had me totally in his power! I tried to fight back, but I couldn't stop him from violating me!"

Hari began crying as she paced back and forth.

"And the worst thing is, when I walked into his lair, I wanted to be shagged! I was looking forward to it! I was getting turned on by the thought of 'doing it' with him, until he attacked me!"

"Then why did you agree to be in a Harem with her?" asked Nelly

Just then, the door opened and their mothers came in.

"Nelly, you dirty girl! You put your clothes back on this instant!" yelled Nelly's mother.

"I told you, Alice," laughed Hari's mother.

"If you can't keep you clothes on I'm going to have to keep you at home until September!" continued Nelly's mother, as she herded her daughter towards the floo.

"Sorry, I did know she would take it so hard," said Hari's mother, "I thought she would find it amusing, like I do."

"Get . . . Out . . ." growled Hari.

As soon as her mother had left the room, Hari noticed that a lump was missing from her pocket. Aunt Petunia had escaped!


	7. Chapter 7: conjugal visit

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 7: conjugal visit.

In other dimensions:

**Herm** (Herman Granger, the boy-who lived) was Hermione Granger, the girl-who-lived.

**Hari **(Harriet Potter) was Harry Potter, the boy-who lived

**Nelly** Longbottom was Neville Longbottom, the boy-who lived

**Rhon** (Rhonda Weasley) was Ronald Weasley, the boy-who lived

**Luna** Lovegood was Luna Lovegood, the girl-who-lived.

**Myrtle** (Moaning Myrtle) was Myrtle Smith, the girl-who-lived.

_PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP_

_As soon as her mother had left the room, Hari noticed that a lump was missing from her pocket. Aunt Petunia had escaped!_

Chapter 7: conjugal visit.

(Oh Shift! Where is she?) thought Hari, as she began searching her room for her missing aunt.

She had decided that Myrtle had made her too big and had further reduced her aunt to the size of a Star Wars action figure. Unfortunately, this made it easier for her aunt to hide.

"Hegwig, keep a look out for Aunt Petunia. If you see her, bring her to me," said Hari.

"Hoot!" replied her snowy owl.

_Sssessska, let me give you some Draught of Living Death, _hissed Hari as she waved her wand and poured the potion down the throat of her coral snake. She then took her off her wrist and set her on the floor. _If you see her bite her!_

Hari looked through the rumpled covers of her bed, wondering if she had squashed her aunt while playing with Nelly. Then she tried looking under the bed. She didn't appear to be there. But when she turned her head to the side, Hari spotted her aunt trying to run out the door! If Petunia made it, there was a danger that Hari's mother might see her and rescue her. Hari leapt up to chase after her aunt when _Sssessska _jumped in the way and bit her. Petunia Dursley silently screamed (there was still a silencing charm on her) before collapsing in a heap. Hedwig swooped down and delivered her into Hari's hands.

_Good work, Sssessska! _"Good work, Hedwig!" Hari praised her pets, as she placed her aunt back in her pocket.

Hari spent the rest of the afternoon studying, had dinner with her parents, studied some more and went to bed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

That night, Hari was awakened by a gentle tapping on her window. She crawled out of bed to find Rhon hovering on a broom, outside her window.

"Go away!" whispered Hari.

"I just wanted to talk with you," whispered Rhon. "Oh, and nice nightgown, by the way."

"Just because Nelly is able to talk me into licking your twat, does not mean I have anything to say to you!" whispered back Hari.

"Aw come on!" whispered Rhon. "If you would help me, I wouldn't have to be on the run from the aurors!"

"But I like you being on the run! It's what you deserve after what you did to me!" whispered Hari.

"I'm tired of whispering," said Rhon as she waved her wand to create a silencing ward around them.

Hari countered it and yelled:

"DAD, HELP! RON'S COME TO GET ME!"

"Damit, you bloody bitch!" growled Rhon as she flew away.

Hari's parents came rushing into the room, their wands drawn.

"What is it Honey?" asked her father.

"Ron was just here!" choked out Hari. "He said he was going to get me for reporting the rape!"

"Oh, honey! I'm sure it was just a dream!" assured Hari's mother.

"No, mom! He was just out side my window," protested Hari.

"Then where is he now?" asked her mother.

"He flew away when I screamed," said Hari.

"Lilly, you stay here and guard Harriet," said her father as he grabbed Hari's broom. "I'll take a look around a make sure he's not still hanging around!"

After assuring them selves that Ron was no longer in the vicinity, the Potters went back to bed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The next morning, over breakfast, the Prophet arrived with the headline:

BOY WHO LIVED VANISHES!

When Hari's mother opened the paper a looked at the 3rd page, she remarked:

"Look at this! I think it's disgraceful that the Prophet can get away with publishing half-naked pictures of Moaning Myrtle, just because her birth certificate says she's 67!"

"Let me see!" said Hari, as she got up and went look over her mother's shoulder.

While yesterday's picture had been of Myrtle dancing with her snake, this one was of Myrtle sitting naked on Herm's lap. It only showed her from the waist up. But they didn't bother to cover her nipples, like they normally would with underage girls.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After breakfast, Hari went back to her room to study. After about an hour, there was a warping sound as Herm porkeyed in.

"Herm! What are you doing here!" asked Hair as she jumped up to hug him. He gave her the bone-crushing hug she had come to expect from Hermione.

"I thought I'd and drop in and bring you this," replied Herm, as he handed her a piece of paper. "It's a study schedule. If you follow this, you should be able to keep up on your studies for next year and still fit in some time for some extra studying of the Dark Arts. I also brought some books. You'll have to let me know when your done with them, so a can pass them along to the others!"

"If I had any doubt that the Hermione I know was in that male body, you've just dispelled it!" laughed Hari.

"Well, if we're going to get revenge on Dumbledore, we'll have to study hard!" justified Herm. "He is, after all one of the most powerful wizards of our time! This is actually a long-term project. I don't expect us to be ready to take him on until long after we're out of school, unless we find some kind of short cut. In the meantime, we'll just have to study hard and bide our time.

But there was another reason I came here. I wanted to talk to you about Rhon."

"Now don't you start too!" growled Hari.

"I did some research and there are three possible sentences for her if she's caught," explained Herm. "First of All, IF the victim agrees, she could become a Slave of her victim."

"That actually sounds pretty good to me," said Hari.

"Well the second possibility is IF the victim agrees, she could marry her victim," continued Herm.

"And if I don't agree?" inquired Hari.

"Then she goes to Azkaban for 10 years," stated Herm. "Don't you see, you've go to come clean about having a marital bond to her! "If they catch her and try to enslave her, it won't work because she's already marritally bound to your magic."

"Then she can go to Azkaban!" growled Hari, as she folded her arms and glared at Herm.

"I'm sorry," said Herm, as he stepped forward and put his arms around her. "I can't imagine what it must have been like for you to be raped by your best friend. I won't bring it up again."

Herm held her until he felt her relax, then he leaned forward and gave her a kiss. Hari responded eagerly to his kiss and pried his lips apart with her tongue so she could explore his mouth with her tongue. When he broke off the kiss, Hari stepped back and pulled her robe over her head, revealing the plain white bra and panties she had underneath.

"What are you doing!" demanded Herm.

"I want to be shagged again!" said Hari, as she unhooked her bra and exposed her breasts to him.

"Well we can't just take are clothes off and go at it! A girl likes to be wooed, seduced!" protested Herm.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm the girl in this room," replied Hari, and she kicked off her knickers, exposing her bushy mass of black hair to him. "You should be seducing me!"

"Hari, we need to talk," said Herm as he sat on the edge of her bed and patted it, indicating that he wanted her to sit next to him.

When Hari joined him, she looked him in the eyes and spoke:

"Look, I've never fancied boys before, only girls. And I still do. But when you made love to me, it touched me deep inside in a way I never expected. In my world, Hermione was my best friend, but I'd never considered the possibility of being more than friends before. When we made love, I could tell that I was making love to Hermione's soul, in spite of your male body. It felt really right to have you inside me!"

"I know," said Herm. "I thought it was really special too. I could really tell that I was making love to Harry Potter's soul. The problem is, I was in love with the Harry of my world, and I think I'm falling in love with you."

"Then what's the problem?" asked Hari. "We're magically married, we're falling in love, why don't we just shag and express our love?"

"Because it's not fair for me to shag you and not the others!" exclaimed Herm.

"Well, then shag the others too!" retorted Hari.

"Wouldn't that make you jealous?" asked Herm.

"Look, this Harem ritual was your idea, not mine," argued Hari. "But I agreed to be in a Harem, just like the rest of us. Sharing you is a part of that. Besides, as I told you, I still like girls. And I haven't exactly been keeping my hands off the others. And I know, at least Myrtle really wants you."

"I know!" agreed Herm. "It's been really hard to resist her since we've been living together. She's constantly prancing around in her underwear trying to attract my attention. And now that Rhon has moved in with us, she's doing it too!"

"So shag me, and when you get home, shag them too!" pleaded Hari.

"Are you sure that you don't mind?" asked Herm.

"I'm certain that I mind sharing you a lot less than I mind not having you!" replied Hari. "I long to feel you inside me again! I ache for you! Make love to me, my husband!"

Herm responded by pulling her into a kiss. They deepened it as Herm caressed her cheeks. As his hand moved down her neck to her left breast, Hari hummed with pleasure. Herm gently kneeded her then lightly pinched her nipple.

Suddenly the door opened and Dumbledore stepped in, flanked by Hari's parents!


	8. Chapter 8: Rave

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 8: Rave

In other dimensions:

**Herm** (Herman Granger, the boy-who lived) was Hermione Granger, the girl-who-lived.

**Hari **(Harriet Potter) was Harry Potter, the boy-who lived

**Nelly** Longbottom was Neville Longbottom, the boy-who lived

**Rhon** (Rhonda Weasley) was Ronald Weasley, the boy-who lived

**Luna** Lovegood was Luna Lovegood, the girl-who-lived.

**Myrtle** (Moaning Myrtle) was Myrtle Smith, the girl-who-lived.

_Herm responded by pulling her into a kiss. They deepened it as Herm caressed her cheeks. As his hand moved down her neck to her left breast, Hari hummed with pleasure. Herm gently kneeded her then lightly pinched her nipple. _

_Suddenly the door opened and Dumbledore stepped in, flanked by Hari's parents!_

Chapter 8:

"Herman, how good to see that you're safe," said Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore!" gasped Herm.

"Harriet!" scolded Hari's father.

"Dad!" squeaked Hari as she leapt out of Herm's lap.

"Harriet!" shrieked Hari' mother.

"Mum!" squeeked Hari, as she grabbed her wand.

"Well, young man, you've had your fun," said Dumbledore. "I think it's time we got you back home to Surrey."

"I'm not going back," stated Herm, tensely, as he drew his wand.

"Now, now, with Voldemort back, we need to keep you under guard where we can protect you," chided Dumbledore.

"Don't you mean so that you can control me?" sneered Herm. "I'm sick of your games! You may have been protecting me from the Death Eaters, but you haven't done a bloody thing to protect me from the muggles!"

"I'm sure that I don't know what you mean," replied Dumbledore. "But being angry with me does not give you the right to take advantage of miss Potter.

"For Morgana's sake!" exclaimed Hari's mother, "put some clothes on!"

Still training her wand on the doorway, Hari stepped behind Herm and lightly put her hand on his shoulder for reassurance.

"Very well, since you won't come quietly, we'll have to-" began Dumbledore.

But his words were interrupted when Herm grabbed his book bag and activated the portkey he had placed thereon.

When they came out the other end, Hari found herself in a small one-room apartment. There was a double bed and books were piled everywhere. Myrtle and Rhon were in their underwear, seated on the bed reading from a couple of books.

"You could have warmed me before you did that!" growled Hari. "I didn't have time to grab anything but my wand!"

"Hey! Hey! hey! What have we here?" leered Rhon.

"There wasn't time!" protested Herm. "Who knows what Dumbledore was about to do to us?"

"So let me get this straight," said Rhon. "You two just faced Dumbledork and Hari's response was to take off her clothes?"

"Fascinating! And I thought _I_ was kinky!" giggled Myrtle.

"No, he and my parents interrupted us as we were about to shag!" protested Hari.

"Hari!" gasped Herm.

"Well, we were!" justified Hari.

"But, you don't have to advertise it!" complained Herm.

"You know, this seems like a good time for go out for a butterbeer," observed Rhon as she stood up and pulled her robe over her head.

"Why Rhonda, I thought you'd never ask," giggled Myrtle as she pulled on her own robe.

After Rhon concealed her face with a cloak, Myrtle offered her arm and the two of them strolled out of the apartment. As they heard the two of them descend the stairs, Hari looked at Herm and then at the bed.

"Well?" asked Hari.

"Well, what?' retorted Herm.

Hari climbed into the bed and patted the place beside her.

"Aren't you going to join me?" inquired Hari.

Herm blushed in response.

"I-

uh-

I was kind of hoping for us to be a little more romantic," mumbled Herm, as he avoided her gaze.

"Come down here," commanded Hari, as she patted the bed. "Get down here!"

Uncomfortably, Herm seated himself on the edge of the bed. Hari crawled on her knees so that she had her chest pressed against his back, her hands roamed across his chest as she kissed up his neck.

"Look, (kiss) in my world (kiss) there was a Hermione, (kiss) who I trusted enough (kiss) to agree (kiss) to do a dark ritual with you (kiss) that placed me in your harem," (kiss) coaxed Hari. "In your world, (kiss) there was a Harry (kiss) that you loved enough, (kiss) that you invited me (kiss) to be in your Harem. (kiss) Our motives for getting in to this (kiss) may have been revenge and a thirst for power, (kiss) but now that we've done it, (kiss) we're magically married. (kiss) All I'm asking for (kiss) is for you to make the love (kiss) with me (kiss) that you want to (kiss) with your Harry." (kiss)

On this last kiss, Herm turned and met her lips. Maintaining contact, Hari crawled around to sit in his lap as he deepened the kiss.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

When Rhon and Myrtle came back, an hour later, Herm and Hari were naked in the bed as he spooned her and cuddled.

"Well, how was it?" asked Rhon.

"Mmm! He was wonderful!" purred Hari.

"Is it my turn next?' asked Rhon.

"Mmmm! I guess so," said Hari, as she turned, gave Herm a long French kiss and got up. "The only problem is, I don't have anything to wear!"

"That must be why I got you these," replied Myrtle, and she pulled a shopping bag out of her pocket, enlarged it to life sized, and pulled some clothes out of it. "I thought these might hold you over long enough for us to shop for more."

From out of the bag, Myrtle pulled a robe, some flats and a white, lace thong underwear.

"Are these supposed to be Knickers?" asked Hari as she held them up.

"They're a new style," replied Myrtle. "Try them on and model them for us."

Hari pulled on the white, lace thong and reached over her head to grab the back of her neck, emphasizing her bare breasts.

"So, how do I look?" asked Hari.

"Very sexy!" purred Myrtle.

"Listen, Rhon, I'm sorry about what I did to you at the ritual," apologized Herm.

"It's okay, I deserved it," replied Rhon as she pulled off her robe.

"If you don't want me to touch you, I'll understand," replied Herm.

"Look, what you did to me, I'd done to others, loads of times," explained Rhon, as she reached behind her to unhook her bra and pulled it off. "If you're willing to have me, I want this!"

By then, Hari had finished putting on the green Robe and shoes and was heading out the door with Myrtle.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After several hours of shopping, Myrtle had bought Hari several robes, white cotton bras and panties, a pair of pumps, some skirts, blouses and dresses. Finally, they returned to the apartment, which was on the upper floor over an establishment called: _Den of Iniquity_.

"So, what is this place?" asked Hari as they approached their building.

"Oh, that's an opium den," replied Myrtle. "I wouldn't go in there, unless you don't mind being fondled under the influence."

Once they'd climbed the stairs and entered the apartment, they found Herm and Rhon fully clothed hard at work studying.

"So I guess, we need to give Myrtle a chance for privacy now," suggested Hari.

"That's no necessary," replied Myrtle. "I have to go to work now. But I wouldn't mind a turn after I get off."

"Oh! Stay for dinner!" protested Hari. "I was going to pay you back by cooking for you!"

"I don't have time tonight," stated Myrtle. "Tomorrow, maybe?"

"It's a deal!" replied Hari.

After, Hari made dinner for the three of them, She, Herm and Rhon studied their school work for the rest of the evening. When it was time for bed, Herm increased the size of the bed so that it was twice the size of a kings sized bed and would comfortably fit them all. Rhon slept on the far right side of the bed, not cuddled up to anyone. Hari slept in the middle of the right half of the bed, snuggled up to Herm. And Herm slept in the middle of the bed, leaving the left side for Myrtle.

During the night, Hari was vaguely aware of Myrtle returning and making love to Herm. But she was semi asleep and the memory was mixed with her erotic dreams.

The next morning, Hari made them a breakfast of garlic and cheese omelets, before they began their study session. They were studying Dark curses from a parselscipt book that Herm had found. About mid-morning, Luna showed up.

"Luna!" squealed Hari as she leapt up and hugged her.

The others, followed her lead.

"Well, this is certainly a warm welcome!" observed Luna. "You almost make me think I'm loved."

"Oh but you are loved, Luna," replied Hari.

"Yeah!" agreed Myrtle and Herm.

"Herm, why don't you two make love while we go out for a bit?" suggested Hari, as she began putting on her robe and shoes.

"Hari!" scolded Herm.

"Oh, it's okay," said Luna. "You don't have to give me a pity fuck."

"Luna, you're a beautiful young woman," began Herm. "In my world, although we didn't agree on everything, we had become friends, good enough friends that I invited you to be in the Harem with us. If you want to have sex with me, I would be very flattered."

"I thought you picked me because Fate didn't give you a choice," mused Luna.

"No, I willingly chose you," corrected Herm as her pulled her into a deep kiss. "So if your want this, I'm more than happy to give it to you."

"Goodbye friends!" said Luna, as she turned back to Hari and the other girls. "Come back in a couple of hours!"

When they left, Luna was trying to examine Herm's tonsils with her tongue.

"So, what do you want to do for the next two hours?' asked Rhon.

"I thought we might get our hair done," suggested Hari.

"Are you sure there's a guy in there?" asked Rhon as she peered intently at Hari.

"I was just thinking . . . Did you ever notice how much Myrtle and I look alike?" inquired Hari. "A lot of guys have fantasies about twins. I think that if Myrtle and I got our hair done the same, we'd look like sisters. Then we could threesome with Herm."

"And If I got some new glasses that looked like yours, we'd look even more alike!" added Myrtle.

"If you two are going to give him a threesome, can I watch?" asked Rhon.

"Sure!" said Myrtle.

"I guess so," replied Hari.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

By the time they had returned to the apartment, Rhon had gotten her self quite worked up by the thought of watching the twin black-haired girls threesome with Herm and she asked to have some alone time with Herm. So, Luna went out with the two black-haired girls with identical haircuts and glasses.

"Now where to?" asked Hari.

"Well, there's a pub I've been wanting to check out," replied Myrtle. "I used to go there back in the 40's."

"So, how was it?" Hari asked Luna.

"Oh it was very nice!" replied Luna. "I think we roused enough passion to make ourselves wrackspurt-proof for at least a week!"

"So, listen, some of the girls at work and I were talking about going to a new kind of party called a Rave, tonight, after work," said Myrtle. Do you think you two would be interested?"

"Oh, Sure!" said Luna, "but I'd have to ask my dad. Let's go by the Quibbler first, before we go to your pub."

The Quibbler's offices, turned out to be on Diagon Alley, not far from the entrance of Knock Turn Alley. It was a fairly ordinary looking storefront with a sign that said: _The Quibbler: The Truth is Out there_. Luna led them to the back room where her father was setting the type for the next edition.

"Daddy, can I go to a Rave with them tonight?" asked Luna.

"Only if you're the designated sober," replied her father.

"Thank you daddy! See you in the morning!" said Luna as she kissed her father on the cheek.

"What did he mean designated sober?" asked Myrtle, ask they walked back into Knock Turn Alley.

"Well, someone has to abstain from the sacrament and keep the rest of you in touch with reality," explained Luna. "He wants it to be me."

"Okay," said Hari. "So you'll be our connection with reality. This should be fun!"

"Here we are now," said Myrtle as she indicated a place called: _Pub Eternal_.

All of the windows were painted over in black. When they went in, it was dimly lit inside. There were patrons of all ages inside, from small children to middle aged. All dressed in black.

"Would you like to sample our new batch?" asked the man behind the bar.

"Sure," replied Hari, as the bartender poured her a small glass of a deep red wine. Hari took a sip. "Ugh! It's salty!" exclaimed Hari.

"Myrtle! Myrtle Smith! I haven't seen you here in decades!" said a blonde haired girl, about their age.

"Mildred!" squealed Myrtle, as she hugged her old friend. "You haven't changed a bit! Why not?"

"Well ever since I was turned, I haven't aged a day," explained Mildred.

"WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" yelled Luna as she grabbed the other girls' hands and dragged them out of the pub.

"What's wrong with you? Why did you do that? I was talking with my friend!" demanded Myrtle.

"That place is involved in the Rotfang Conspiracy!" retorted Luna.

"You mean because it's a vampire bar?" asked Hari.

"It is?" asked Myrtle.

"Yes, it is," assured Hari.

"And if I hadn't saved us, we'd all be on the menu!" affirmed Luna.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After walking around for a while, the three girls returned to the apartment. Herm was all in favor of going to this rave, as was Rhon. They met Myrtle after work where she introduced her to her co-workers, Amanda Addams and Emily Le Strange.

"You're not related to Bellatrix Le Strange, are you?" asked Hari.

"Yeah, she's me mum," admitted Emily. "But I've never met her as she was in jail most of my life. I was raised by my uncle, Stephen."

"Here we are now," said Myrtle as she indicated a non-descript warehouse in a dark corner of Knock Turn Alley.

Once they entered, they were assaulted by a cacophony of light and sound. There was band playing a harp, crumhorn trio and tablas. A _sonorous _charm was amplifying their sounds. There were numerous visual charms in effect, creating a better light show than muggles could ever dream of.

On a table to the side, were numerous potion flasks.

"What's this!" shouted Hari.

"Ecstasy potions," explained Luna. "I hear that it affects muggles too, but not as strongly."

"When in Rome," said Herm as he downed a flask.

The other girls, except Luna followed suit.

"Whoooo!" howled Rhon.

"Come on!" moaned Myrtle to Herm. "I feel like dancing."

"Sounds good to me!" yelled Hari as she pulled Luna out onto the dance floor.

After that, things became hazy. Hari remembered getting hot and taking off her robe. And she remembered kissing someone who had blonde hair. But then, the next thing she knew, she was back in the apartment waking up with her face in Luna's.

"Good morning," said Luna as she kissed Hari.

Hari took in her surroundings. They were on the floor. Both she and Luna were bare chested but had their skirts still on. Hari didn't know where her knickers had gone. They were both sweaty and smelled. Myrtle, Herm and Rhon were curled up together on the bed.

"Ugh! I need a shower!" said Hari. "Would your care to join me?"

"Sure," said Luna, as she got up and stepped out of her skirt.

Once they had woken up, they had fun soaping each other until they heard Herm yell:

"What!"

Hari quickly rinsed off and stepped out of the shower.

"What's wrong?" asked Hari as she dried her self off.

"Take a look at this morning's Prophet!" said Herm, as she thrust it in her face.

Hari put her glasses on a looked at the headline:

Boy-Who-Lived shacks up with Moaning Myrtle!

In a surprising move, Herman Granger aka the boy-who-lived has resurfaced after disappearing from the home of his guardian in Surrey. He is currently living with Moaning Myrtle in Knock Turn Alley, where-

Hari dropped the paper.

"Do you realize what this means?" asked Hari.

"It means that Dumbledore and the Order are on their way!" replied Herm. "And if they find us, the aurors might find Rhon! We've got to get out of here!"

"Luna get dressed!" yelled Hari to her in the shower. "The Order is coming!"

In record time, they were all dressed and out the door. The minute they stepped out the door, they were blinded by a flash as a half dozen flashbulbs went off at once. A group of reporters was waiting for them!

"Mr. Ganger, how long have you and Moaning Myrtle been living in sin?"

"Myrtle, how does he feel about your dancing in a strip club!"

"Is that Rapist Ron with you?"

"Miss Potter, have you and Ron made up?"


	9. Chapter 9: Out of Control

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 9: Out of Control

In other dimensions:

**Herm** (Herman Granger, the boy-who lived) was Hermione Granger, the girl-who-lived.

**Hari **(Harriet Potter) was Harry Potter, the boy-who lived

**Nelly** Longbottom was Neville Longbottom, the boy-who lived

**Rhon** (Rhonda Weasley) was Ronald Weasley, the boy-who lived

**Luna** Lovegood was Luna Lovegood, the girl-who-lived.

**Myrtle** (Moaning Myrtle) was Myrtle Smith, the girl-who-lived.

_In record time, they were all dressed and out the door. The minute they stepped out the door, they were blinded by a flash as a half dozen flashbulbs went off at once. A group of reporters was waiting for them!_

"_Mr. Ganger, how long have you and Moaning Myrtle been living in sin?"_

"_Myrtle, how does he feel about your dancing in a strip club!" _

"_Is that Rapist Ron with you?"_

"_Miss Potter, have you and Ron made up?"_

Chapter 9: Out of Control

"RUN!" yelled Herm as he grabbed Hari's hand and started pushing through the crowd.

Once they had made it past the throng of reporters, they scattered. Rhon ran deeper into Knock Turn Alley. Myrtle ran for the safety of her workplace. Luna ran into Creepy Crawley's pet shop. Still holding Herm's hand, the two of them ran for the exit to Diagon Alley. But when they got to the top of the stairs, they found the familiar purple haired form of Auror Tonks waiting for them.

"Stupify!" yelled Hari and Herm once they had let go of each other and drawn their wands.

Tonks had her wand drawn in a flash and soundlessly conjured a shielding charm to repel their hexes.

"Stop fighting! I just want to talk to you!" pleaded Tonks.

"Okay, talk," said Herm, guardedly, as they continued to point their wands at her.

"Don't listen to her! It's one of Dumbledore's tricks!" yelled Hari "Expeliamus!"

Before the jinx even hit, Tonks tossed her wand at Hari, who caught it.

"You ARE good!" admired Tonks. "I was told you were quite the Seeker. Okay, you've got my wand. Now, will you talk to me?"

"Okay, Talk!" demanded Herm.

"I haven't come to take you back, if that's what you're afraid of," explained Tonks.

"But Dumbledore would never allow us to run free over the summer!" protested Hari.

"It's true he is worried about you," admitted Tonks. "All of the Order is, especially, your parents. But after your recent appearances in the Prophet, I have convinced them to try another way besides simply capturing you and forcing you back. Look, can't we go somewhere to talk this over? Perhaps the Leaky Caudron?"

"So you can floo us back to our cages? Not a chance!" said Herm.

"Well, look, you need to have guards to protect you from you-know-who," said Tonks. "I thought instead of posting invisible guards around your home, you could, instead have a live-in guard."

"And this guard would be you?" asked Herm.

"Well, yeah, I'm not that much older than you," explained Tonks. "I figured that If I made my self look your age, then I could hang out with you without cramping your style. You two can continue to go wild with your friends and I wouldn't do anything to stop you because that wouldn't be my job. I'm only here to protect you if I'm needed."

"And my parents went along with this?" questioned Hari.

"I'll admit they weren't very happy about it," admitted Tonks. "But Dumbledore has convinced them to go along with this."

What makes you think you're qualified to protect us? After all, I was able to disarm you," bragged Hari.

In a flash, Tonks and pulled another wand from her sleeve and silently summoned her wand back to her.

"Are you sure about that?" said Tonks as she pointed her wands at each of them.

"Right, I suppose it's worth a try," admitted Herm as he turned to lead them back to the apartment.

They were half-way down the stairs when Tonks tripped, fell and the three of them tumbled into Knock Turn Alley. When they came to a rest, they were all tangled together. Hari was on the bottom, with her head up Tonk's mini skirt far enough for her to tell that the auror wasn't wearing any knickers. Hari saw a flash of light and when they got off her, she saw that the reporters had caught up with them.

"Herman, is this a new girlfriend?"

"Miss Potter, how long have you been a lesbian?"

"Back to the Apartment, I'll take care of the reporters," commanded Tonks.

Herm helped Hari up, and still holding her hand, ran back to their apartment. Once they were home and had locked the door, the couple looked at each other and laughed. Still laughing, they fell against each other and embraced. As the laughter died down, Hari began to notice how good it felt to have her chest pressed against his. She leaned back and looked into his deep brown eyes. She felt Herm squeeze her even more tightly when he leaned forward to kiss her. Hari melted into him as she felt her aching need for him. Still kissing, she maneuvered him over to the bed and pulled him down on top of her.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hari was on her back with her calves resting on Herm's shoulders as he plunged deeply into her. She was fast approaching her second climax when a sound caught her attention. She glanced over to see that Tonks had let herself in and conjured herself a chair that she was just sting down in, facing away from him. Hari moaned loudly both because of the pleasure she was experiencing and also to see what affect it would have on their minder.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Having released his love juice into her, Herm had collapsed onto Hari when she heard the door open again. It was Myrtle. Hari beckoned her co-wife over and and she moved over to the edge of the bed to undress. Once she had stripped, Mytrle climbed onto the bed and leaned over to kiss the back of Herm's neck. Herm turned to meet her lips as the blood began rushing back to his member.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

A few minutes after the sounds of their threesome died down, Tonks rose from her chair as turned around to find two similar looking black haired, green eyed naked girls cuddling up to the naked boy-who-lived.

"Are you three done yet?" asked Tonks.

Hari gave a contented sign in response.

"Listen, there's another rave tonight after work," said Myrtle. "Do you want to go?"

"Oh yeah!" purred Hari. "I've never felt anything quite like that ecstasy potion! I can't wait to try it again!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The next morning, when Tonks went to take her shower, Hari pounced on Herm. He was about to bring her to her 5th climax when Tonks stuck her head out of the shower and said:

"Merlin! Do you two do anything but rut?"

"Ohhh!!!" groaned Hari as she felt Herm go soft.

"Oh that's okay," said Myrtle, I'm sure we can get him to make it up to us later!"

"Fine! Let's see about making some breakfast," growled Hari.

The four of them were enjoying their breakfast when the Daily Prophet arrived. On the front page was a picture of Hari kissing Draco Malfoy with the headline:

Heartbreak for the Boy-who-lived!

Harriet Potter has affair with another boy

"Squeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!" screamed Hari. "I've got Malfoy cooties! Ewwwwww!!!!!!"

She then turned on Tonks.

"How could you let me kiss that git!" accused Hari.

"Hey, I told you I was your bodyguard, not your keeper," explained Tonks. "You didn't want me to cramp your style. So if you want to sleep with my Junior Death Eater cousin, it's none of my business."

"I SLEPT WITH HIM! EWWWWWW!!!!!!" screamed Hari as she ran for the shower.

She stayed in there crying and trying to wash the Malfoy off for two hours. Finally, Herm pulled back the curtain.

"Hari, come out," commanded Herm. "It's okay, I'm not mad at you. Why don't we cuddle and discuss it?"

"I'm dirty! I'm a slut! Why would you want anything to do with me?" sobbed Hari as Herm and Myrtle wrapped themselves around her.

The two of them pulled her back to the bed a made love to her as Tonks returned to her chair. Both of them spent their efforts totally focused on pleasing Hari.

Once they were done, and were starting to get dressed, Hari turned to Myrtle.

"I've been thinking, I need to start paying my own way," began Hari. "I need to get a job."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Harriet-"

"I mean Hari-"

"What are you doing here?" asked Fred and George.

"I was looking for a job and hoped you might be willing to help me," replied Hari.

"Hari mate,-"

"we'd really like to-"

"help you but we're-"

"just starting out. We can't-"

"afford an employee yet. We could-"

"definitely give you a-"

"job next summer though," said the twins.

"Thanks anyway," said Hari, darkly as she stalked off.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Mrytle.

"I've appreciated your charity but I need to make my own money," replied Hari. "Can you hold my wand while I'm on stage?"

"Sure," said Myrtle as she took the offered wand. "Oh look! Emily is finishing up!"

Hari looked out as she saw the naked 15-year-old girl climb down from the stage. A hooded figure was holding up a galleon indicating that they wanted a table dance. As Emily Le Strange climbed onto the table, Hari walked out.

She was dressed in her white cotton bra and panties and the high heels that Myrtle had just taught her how to walk it. In her hand, Hari carried a bucket of water that she set in the center of stage. The House elves began a new song and Hari began to sway with the music. The bright lights prevented her from seeing the afternoon crowd, but she knew from past experience as a patron that it was a mixture her classmates from Hogwarts. (mostley Slytherin boys) and older men who liked teen girls. Myrtle danced for a very different crowd in the evenings. The night attracted mostly men in their 20's as patrons and Myrtle was the only dancer under twenty on the evening shift.

As Hari continued to dance, she loosened up and relaxed. Once she felt enough people had tipped her, she bent over, grabbed the bucket, held it over her head as she swayed her hips, then, slowly poured it over her.

The effect was to make her tin, white cotton underwear nearly see-through. The ringing sound of tips falling into the tips bucket increased in frequency. As she danced, Hari flung her hair around, sprinkling the people close to the stage with water. When she felt the tips had grown enough, Hari reached behind her and unhooked her bra. She pulled it off and spun it around, to the cheers of the crowd. Then, after carefully stopping her bra's momentum so it wouldn't fly into the crowd, Hari dropped it onto the stage.

The second, she let go of her undergarment, the door of the Pony Girl Pub opened as a new customer came in. Hari recognized her father through the glare the minute he entered.

"Dad!" gasped Hari.

At the same time, the light from the open door was angled just right to shine on the face of the mysterious hooded figure that Emily was dancing for, Bellatrix Le Strange!

"Mother!" gasped Emily.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 10: Mayhem!

In other dimensions:

**Herm** (Herman Granger, the boy-who lived) was Hermione Granger, the girl-who-lived.

**Hari **(Harriet Potter) was Harry Potter, the boy-who lived

**Nelly** Longbottom was Neville Longbottom, the boy-who lived

**Rhon** (Rhonda Weasley) was Ronald Weasley, the boy-who lived

**Luna** Lovegood was Luna Lovegood, the girl-who-lived.

**Myrtle** (Moaning Myrtle) was Myrtle Smith, the girl-who-lived.

_When she felt the tips had grown enough, Hari reached behind her and unhooked her bra. She pulled it off and spun it around, to the cheers of the crowd. Then, after carefully stopping her bra's momentum so it wouldn't fly into the crowd, Hari dropped it onto the stage. _

_The second, she let go of her undergarment, the door of the Pony Girl Pub opened as a new customer came in. Hari recognized her father through the glare the minute he entered. _

"_Dad!" gasped Hari._

_At the same time, the light from the open door was angled just right to shine on the face of the mysterious hooded figure that Emily was dancing for, Bellatrix Le Strange!_

"_Mother!" gasped Emily._

Chapter 10: Mayhem!

Spotting Bellatrix, James Potter turned and cast a spell at her, but she was able to raise shield in time to block it. All over the bar, people leaped to their feet and drew their wands. When Bellatrix stood, she jostled the table, knocking her daughter off. Emily, who was experienced at dancing on tables in nothing but high heels, was able to control her fall enough to land on her feet. Hari was not so lucky. Having just recently learned the art of walking in heels, she was easily startled. When the fight broke out, she slipped and fell off the stage . . . right into Greg Goyle's lap!

"Honk! Honk!" said Goyle as he squeezed her boob, twice.

Hari backhanded him as hard as she could.

"Ow! You bwoke by dose! You fudding Bwitch!" yelled Goyle as he threw her off of his lap and onto the floor.

By now, spells were flying fast and furiously.

"Myrtle!" yelled Hari as she crawled around trying to stay out of the line of fire. She had long since lost her pumps.

But there was too much noise to tell if she was being answered. Suddenly a pair of hands reached down out of the milling crowd and lifted her.

"Put me down!" yelled Hari as she struggled.

Then, when he drug her out the door, she realized that her captor was her father.

"It's okay, you're safe," assured her father as he wrapped his cloak around her.

"We've got to go back in there!" screamed Hari.

"No. You're coming home!" demanded her father.

"But Myrtle's still in there!" yelled Hari, as her father pulled her away from the door just in time to avoid a killing curse.

"I said, NO!" insisted her father, as he began dragging her away.

"Help! Rape!" yelled Hari at the crowd on Knock Turn Alley.

Everyone pretended not to hear her. Hari continued to struggle but her father continued to drag her away. When they finally made it into Diagon Alley, Hari tried again.

"Help this man in trying to abduct me!" yelled Hari.

Instantly, a dozen people pulled their wands and began pointing them at her father. Hari took advantage of his momentary startlement to slip off the cloak and out of his grasp. As he father tried to explain the situation, Hari ran down the stairs and back into Knock Turn Alley.

She had almost made it back to the club when a voice called out to her.

"Over here!" whispered Rhon from behind a bin.

"Rhon!" yelled Hari as she grabbed her by the hand. "Come on! We've got to save Myrtle!"

"I just saw her running towards the apartment," said Rhon. "You should go there too before some one sees you like this and gets ideas."

"And what kind of idea would that be?" asked a gruff voice.

The voice belonged to a tall, muscular scraggly man. The kind of man, who would, make someone like Mundugus, his bitch in prison.

"The idea, maybe, that I can do anything I want to a couple us hot young tarts like you two?" As he spoke, Hari noticed that his gang of ruffians were circling them. He was not alone!

"Expeliamus!" yelled the gang leader as he spotted Rhon going for her wand. It flew through the air and landed in the man's hand. "Nasty! Nasty! You don't want to be spoiling our fun. Seize them!"

The ruffians surged forward and grabbed Hari and Rhon. Once they were pulled to their feet and held fast, the chief came closer to Hari. She, like Rhon was held by a stronger man on each arm. Their arms were pulled tight and they were lifted off their feet so they couldn't struggle. He pintched Hari's face and held it close to hers.

"Well this one looks hot to trot," said the man as he ran his other hand down her chest and palmed her pubic mound. "Nah! I think I'd rather do the other one first!" 

The man turned to Rhon and unhooked her cloak. With a tearing sound, he ripped Rhon's dress off of her.

_Hari blow up his balls!_ hissed Rhon, as the man ripped her bra and panties off

_I can't! I don't know how!_ hissed Hari.

_But you blew up __**my**__ balls_ hissed Rhon as the two goons pulled her down to the ground.

_That was accidental magic! I don't know how to do it on purpose!_ hissed Hari.

"Urk!" grunted Rhon as he entered her. _Well you'd better figure it out soon or you'll be next! _

As the man raped Rhon, Hari began to feel Herm trying to draw her magic away. She let him have it.

Once he was done, the leader got up and relieved one of the goons holding Hari.

"You want to give this one a ride?" the leader asked his subordinate.

"Reducto!" yelled Herm as the leader's head exploded.

_Sirclo!_ hissed Myrtle and a ring of black light shot out of her wand and encircled the neck of Hari's other attacker.

The goon let go of her and reached for his own neck and the black ring contracted, cutting off his air supply.

On seeing this, the other two goons let go of Rhon and ran away.

Tonks stunned them as they ran away.

"Oh! Herm! . . . They . . . .were . . . going to- . . . They . . . . Rhon!" sobbed Hari as she fell into Herms arms.

"Shhhh! It's okay. You're safe now," said Herm, as he put his arms around her.

Myrtle had gone to Rhon's side and was trying to comfort her.

"Let's go home now," said Herm as he guided her back to the apartment.

As soon as they turned away, a group of hags swarmed forward and began looting the bodies.

Once they were back, the four of them collapsed on the bed. Hari and Rhon cried themselves out as Myrtle and Herm comforted them. At some point, comforting became kissing became more. The four of them made love in a bundle so tightly wound that Hari had trouble telling who was doing what to whom. She relaxed into it and let herself go until she was wracked by the most intense orgasm of her life!

After Myrtle got off her face, Hari looked down to see Rhon's face smiling up at her from between her legs!

Hari leaped from the bed and threw some clothes on. Grabbing her wand, she ran out the door. She didn't stop running until the reached the Leaky Cauldron. A pinch of Floo Powder and she was back at Godric's Hollow.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

When Lily Potter heard the floo flash, she went into the parlor to see who had arrived. She was overjoyed to see the tear streaked face of her daughter.

"Oh! My baby!" said Lily as she pulled her daughter into a hug.

"Oh Mom! My life is out of control!" sobbed Hari. "Surely there must be some middle ground between being grounded for the summer and my running wild in Knock Turn Alley!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hari had been negotiating with her parents all evening.

"Okay so we're agreed that I will be able to visit my friends, be I won't be able to spend the night," stated Hari. I'll stay out of Knock Turn Alley. What about Herm and Myrtle?"

"Well I've been thinking about that," said Hari's mother as she opened an ancient tome. "Now I know you don't like me interfering in your love life, but what if you were to become betrothed to Herman? See, it used to be the custom to allow a betrothed couple to share a bed as long as someone else slept in the same room who would act as chaperone. So if Herm was betrothed to you, the two of you could share a bed and Myrtle could act as your chaperone."

"That sounds ideal!" said Hari.

"Of course, Myrtle would have to give up stripping in Knock Turn Alley," said Hari's father. "And you would have to promise not to have any children until after you've graduated."

"I'll send them an owl and see what they say," replied Hari.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The next morning, Hari was having breakfast with her parents when the Prophet arrived. The headline said:

Mayhem in Knock Turn Alley.

There was a picture of the battle in the Pony Girl Pub. Bellatrix could clearly be seen battling Hari's father. If she looked very closely, she could occasionally catch glimpses of herself crawling around on the floor. When Hari's mother open the paper the gasped!

"James! Look!" gasped Hari's mother.

Hari and her father got up to look over her shoulder. The 3rd Page girl was Hari. The picture was Hari dancing onstage at the Pony Girl Club. She had on her thin cotton underwear. When she poured the water on herself, her undergarments became see-through. Although the Prophet was obeying the letter of the law against publishing nude pictures of under-age girls, they were clearly violating the spirit of the law. Once wet, Hari's bra had become translucent enough that the size and shape of her areolas where clearly visible. The cold water had also made her nipples stand up and the cloth clung to her skin enough that they could clearly be seen. Her wet knickers were even worse! No only could the dark, triangular patch of her pubic hair be seen, but the cloth clung to her like a second skin and every fold and contour of her camel toe could clearly be seen. It was more revealing than nudity would have been! As Hari's picture continued to dance, she took off her bra. When she did so, black bands appeared over her nipples to protect her modesty. The caption said:

Flashy Hari!

"I trust we won't be seeing any more pictures like this," growled Hari's father.

"No sir," said Hari.

Just then, there was a whoosh! as Herm and Myrtle arrived in the floo. Hari greeted them both with a hug.

"I brought your money from your dance at the Pub," said Myrtle as she dumped a large pile of galleons on the table.

"You made all this from one dance?" asked Hari's father as the girls nodded. "How much do you make in a night, anyway, Myrtle?"

"Quite a bit more than this," replied Myrtle. "In fact that was something I wanted to talk with you about. After I received Hari's letter, I used it as leverage to renegotiate my contract. They're offering to pay me as much as I make in a week for just working Friday nights! So I was kind of hoping I could still live here and continue to work."

"Please dad!" begged Hari. "She doesn't have to live with us, she can support herself. But I'd feel safer if I knew she was here most of the time!"

"Alright, But I think we'll have to go with you to watch over you while you perform," replied Hari's father.

"James!" admonished Hari's mother.

"It's the only way, Lilly," replied Hari's father.

"Well now that that's taken care of, there is another piece of business we need to move on to," began Herm. "If Hari and I are going to be betrothed, there is the simple matter of her dowry. Now I think your daughter is a pearl beyond price! It would be impossible to place a value on her, but for argument's sake, let's start the negotiation at 100 million Galleons, an infinitesimal fraction of her true value."

"Oh Herm!" gushed Hari.

"I don't know about that," replied Hari's father. "While that might have been her value at one time, now that she's no longer a virgin, her value has depreciated quite a bit. I wouldn't pay more than 100 Galleons."

"Dad!"

"James!"

"The status of her maidenhead makes no difference to me," said Herm. "But I'm willing to come down to 10 million galleons.

Hari grasped Herm's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Well, not only is she not a virgin, but the pending rape case, makes her status public knowledge," countered Hari's father. "Let's make it 1000 galleons."

"Being the boy-who-lived, I've had to deal with negative publicity all my life," replied Herm. "It doesn't matter what the press has to say about her. I still think she's worth at least a million galleons."

"There is also the matter of some of her recent behavior," countered Hari's father. "Kissing other boys, dancing in a strip club, appearing on the 3rd page of the prophet, I wouldn't dream of paying more that 10,000 galleons for such a scarlet woman."

"They say that love conquers all," began Herm. "I think that the love between your daughter and I is strong enough to weather a few difficulties. If 100,000 galleons is all you'll give me for marrying the woman I love, I am getting the better end of the deal."

"Son, you just said the magic word," grinned Hari's father. "Love. 100,000 galleons it is! I'll have it transferred into your Gringotts account by the morning."

The two men rose, shook hands, and touched their wands to their joined hands. There was a flash of blue.

As soon as they had done so, Hari and her mother leaped to their feet and hugged their husbands.

"My baby's getting married!" gushed Hari's mother as Hari kissed Herm.

Once congratulations had gone all around, their resumed their seats.

"Now there was just one other thing we need to discuss with you," said Hari's mother, as she reached into her pocket and pulled out Aunt Petunia. "How do you explain this?"


	11. Chapter 11:  Early Summer

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 11: Early Summer

In other dimensions:

**Herm** (Herman Granger, the boy-who lived) was Hermione Granger, the girl-who-lived.

**Hari **(Harriet Potter) was Harry Potter, the boy-who lived

**Nelly** Longbottom was Neville Longbottom, the boy-who lived

**Rhon** (Rhonda Weasley) was Ronald Weasley, the boy-who lived

**Luna** Lovegood was Luna Lovegood, the girl-who-lived.

**Myrtle** (Moaning Myrtle) was Myrtle Smith, the girl-who-lived.

"_Now there was just one other thing we need to discuss with you," said Hari's mother, as she reached into her pocket and pulled out Aunt Petunia. "How do you explain this?"_

Chapter 11:

(Let's see now,) thought Hari. (She hasn't rotted, so I must have made the Draught of Living Death correctly. If I did, then she wouldn't show up as a living person to any detection spells. So I may be able to bluff my way out of this.)

"Oh like my work?" asked Herm. "I've been trying to learn how to transfigure dolls that look like people. This one is based on one of the muggles from my old neighborhood."

"It looks an awful lot like my nephew's wife," observed Myrtle.

"So this doesn't have anything to do with the disappearance of my sister, Tuney?" asked Hari's mother.

"Not that I know of," lied Hari. "Can I have my doll back?"

"I guess so," replied her mother. "I was just hoping that you might have a clue as to what happened to my relatives."

"Didn't you tell me the Death Eaters got them?" asked Hari.

"That's what we believe," stated Hari's father.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After enlarging Hari's room and closet to accommodate her new roommates, Hari was looking through her clothes with Myrtle.

"Look at all of this!" complained Hari. "Harriet never wore pants! I don't own a single pair of jeans! And this bathing suit! It's like something from the 19th century!"

"Well now that we're rolling in dough, we could always go out a do a bit of shopping," suggested Myrtle as she hung her clothes in the closet.

"We can't be spending Hari's dowry frivolously," said Herm as he looked up from his writing. "After all, we need that money to finance the rise of our Dark Empire and our vengeance on Dumbledork. I was thinking that Myrtle and I should shop for more books in Knock Turn Alley."

"What are you working on?" asked Hari.

"A visitation schedule," replied Herm. "I'm having to make it quite intricate since Nelly is not allowed to see any of us except me and you're not interested in seeing Rhon."

The end result of Herm's scheduling efforts was that Hari would spend a day alone each with Herm, Myrtle and Luna and get two days alone. She spent most of her time alone and with Herm and Myrtle studying, They did find time to make love but, all in all, they were much more productive than they had been in Knock Turn Alley. Hari's time with Luna was a different story. Tonks no longer stayed with Herm all the time, but only escorted him when he went to Diagon or Knock Turn Alley. At night, Herm would threesome with his two live-in wives. This was in addition to his time alone with each of the girls. Needless to say, he made a lot of virility potions that summer.

There was another 3rd page picture of Hari running down the stairs into Knock Turn Alley wearing only her knickers. It bore the caption: 'Flashy Hari Streaks again!'

That same issue had a story about the rape of Rhon titled: 'Turnabout for Rapist Ron' But there were no pictures of it.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

With a whoosh! Hari flooed to Luna's house and came to a rolling stop.

After greeting Luna with a hug, the two of them retired to Luna's room. The paintings of the Ministry 6 were still there on the ceiling. But Myrtle's had been altered so she no longer looked like a ghost. The border had been also altered so that the six pictures were enclosed by the words: "**True Love**" over and over.

"Have you every thought about trying to learn how to make moving Wizarding paintings?" asked Hari.

"Oh yes! I've been working on one!" bubbled Luna as she walked over and pulled the cover off of a 12"x12" painting.

It looked like one of those close ups from a porn movie. Hari was familiar enough with the subjects to recognize Herm's penis plunging in and out of Luna's vagina repeatedly. Hari felt a familiar tingle of arousal as she watched Herm's brown hair crash against Luna's rusty colored mound over and over again.

"If you stare at it for at least three hours, something really interesting happens," said Luna as she started shedding her clothes.

Hari was already in the mood from the painting and quickly removed her own robes before pulling Luna into a deep French kiss. Luna responded eagerly before pulling away.

"No, I really want you to see this!" gasped Luna as she sat on the edge of the bed with her legs spread. "Here, sit between my legs and stare at the painting."

As soon as Hari was in position, Luna reached around and put her right hand between Hari's folds while her left hand caressed a breast. Careful to look at the painting, Luna began showering gentle kisses on her neck.

"OH! OH! OH! OH! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

After less than twenty minutes of staring at the painting while Luna fondled her, Hari felt herself leaving her body. Looking around, she found herself on another plane. The only familiar sight was her own and Luna's bodies. Luna was still staring at something as she ran her hands over Hari's body. There was a chord of white light connecting Hari's otherworldly chest with Luna's. Hari pulled on the chord and Luna's spirit rose from her body.

"You did it!" exclaimed Luna. "I knew that you would!"

As Hari gazed at her friend, she realized that there were five white chords attached to Luna's Spirit. One connected her Heart to Hari, the other five went off into the distance. This made Hari realize that there was a second chord going from her chest into the distance.

"Where are we?" asked Hari.

"I like to call it the plane of Love," explained Luna. "It's sort of like the astral plane.

"And these chords?" inquired Hari.

"That's part of how I know this is not the astral plane," explained Luna. "Instead of being attached to your solar plexus, they're attached to your heart chakra. The bright white ones connect you to someone you love, the blue ones connect you to someone you love as a family member."

"What blue ones? I don't see them," said Hari.

"That must be because you don't have the sight," mused Luna. "If you could see what I see, you'd see that we're each covered with a web of connections of various levels of affection. Now that's interesting, I'm able to see a lot more than you in this realm, but you're able to get here more easily than me and can pull me out of my body."

"Well, can we get back?" asked Hari.

"I think so," said Luna. "Why don't you guide us back?"

After Hari pushed hers and Luna's spirits back into their bodies, she became aware that she was back in her body, still staring at the painting, and climaxing continuously. It was hard to do anything but enjoy the sensations washing over her as Luna got up and walked over to cover the painting. Once she had done so, Hari's contractions gradually decreased in intensity until they stopped.

"That was wonderful!" exclaimed Hari as she drew her wife back into a kiss.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

On Hari's days with Luna they spent their time exploring this new plane. In time, they figured out that it was the number of orgasms and not the time spent that allowed one to travel to the Plane of Love. As a consequence, Herm was unable to last long enough to reach that state unless Hari pulled him out of his body. They also discovered that a person had to be experiencing an orgasm in order for Hari to pull them into this realm.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

After much discussion, it was decided that Hari's father should not go to watch over Myrtle as she performed. To do so might make Myrtle think he had other motives than her safety in mind. So Hari's mother took her to watch over Myrtle as she danced on Friday night. The first time they did this, the three women walked in near the end of the dinner hour. Myrtle went back stage to prepare while the two Potter women enjoyed a stew and some bread that they washed down with some butterbeers. Hari's mother was not as appalled as she expected to be. Most of the patrons were young men in their 20's and 30's as were the dancers. Many of the dancers were also singers and they started out more fully dressed than Lilly expected. They did take it all off. But with a slow, sensual quality that was again classier than Lilly expected.

When Myrtle strolled onto the stage, dressed only in her snake and a pair of high heels, Hari mother remarked:

"Well that's not so bad. She's a lot more covered than I expected. A muggle bathing suit would show a lot less. Whoops! I spoke to soon!" gasped Lilly as Myrtle offered the audience a brief glimpse of a body part that would have been covered by a muggle bathing suit.

The 4 foot tall girl wrapped in a 30-foot snake was mostly covered up as she did a sensuous dance. She only revealed skin when she wanted to. It was quickly apparent to the Potter women why Moaning Myrtle was the headline attraction here. Her skill at dance was amazing!

After she finished her dance, Myrtle looked around the room. All of the girls who had gone before her had been completely naked by the time they finished their stage performance. But Myrtle still wore her snake. The men at the tables who wanted a table dance from Myrtle were, instead of holding up a galleon (as they did on the day shift), holding up rolls of galleons! Myrtle climbed onto to the table where they were holding up five rolls of 50 galleons and began dancing. This time she flashed a lot more than she had on stage.

Myrtle finished her table dance at the same time the woman on stage finished hers. At the end of her table dance, the man offered more rolls of galleons. As Myrtle shook her head, he added more and more galleons to the pile. But he didn't offer enough and when the next dance started, she hopped down from the table and walked over to Hari with her tips. Hari had observed that many of the earlier table dancers had gone off to a private room when there had been offered a large enough bonus.

"Here, hold these for me," said Myrtle as she handed Hari the rolls of galleons she had gotten for the table dance.

"How come you didn't go off with him?" asked Hari.

"Harriet!" admonished her mother.

"He didn't offer me enough," said Myrtle.

"But did you see the size of that pile of money?" said Hari.

"It wasn't enough," repeated Myrtle.

"I'll bet if I hadn't been here you would have taken the money," accused Hari's mother.

"No, I've never given a private dance," boasted Myrtle. "That's the secret of my success. I keep letting them bid higher and higher for me and the demand makes me even more coveted. It would take a lot for me to give in. Thus far nobody has offered enough to tempt me."

"And how much would be enough to tempt you?" asked Hari's mother.

"I don't know," admitted Myrtle. "But it would have to be a lot!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After a couple of months of their new routine, Hari's birthday rolled around. Hari had a small party with Herm, Myrtle, Luna and Nelly. Alice Longbottom had grudgingly brought her daughter to the party. After cake and presents, the kids went up to Hari's room so Myrtle and Luna could give their real presents.

"This is from Rhon," said Herm as he handed her a box.

Hari opened it to find an emerald and silver necklace.

"Oh," said Hari with a noted lack of enthusiasm.

"You don't like it?" asked Herm.

"I guess it's nice," replied Hari. "It's just from _him_. Besides, it's kind of girly. In my heart I'm still Harry, after all."

"Well I hope you like mine!" said Luna as she enlarged a covered painting a handed it to her. It was 3 feet by 4 feet.

"OH! OH! OH! OH!" moaned Hari when she saw it unveiled.

It was like the painting Luna had made of herself and Herm, only in this one, Hari and Herm were the ones conjoined.

"I love it!" gushed Hari as she pulled Luna into a hug after the painting had been covered again.

Herm was blushing a deep red color.

"Well I hope you like mine as much," said Myrtle as she handed her a package.

Hari unwrapped it to find a strap-on. She blushed at the sight of it.

"It's a really good one," explained Myrtle. "It stimulates your clitoris so that you can actually feel yourself inside the person. And this part goes inside you and gets longer and shorter as you plunge in and out. I was hoping you would use it on me."

"Oh! Me too!" said Herm. "What? You're surprised I want to be pegged? Keep in mind that in spite of appearances, I'm still Hermione inside."

"Why don't we go for a walk?" suggested Nelly.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

They had been strolling through the forest for an hour in the hot August sun when they came upon the stream.

"I'm hot! Let's go for a swim!" complained Luna as she started casting off her robes.

They had all joined her in skinny-dipping and were splashing each other playfully when the first flash went off! Hari turned to see the crowd of paparazzi that had appeared to photograph them!


	12. Chapter 12:  Trapped!

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 12: Trapped!

In other dimensions:

**Herm** (Herman Granger, the boy-who lived) was Hermione Granger, the girl-who-lived.

**Hari **(Harriet Potter) was Harry Potter, the boy-who lived

**Nelly** Longbottom was Neville Longbottom, the boy-who lived

**Rhon** (Rhonda Weasley) was Ronald Weasley, the boy-who lived

**Luna** Lovegood was Luna Lovegood, the girl-who-lived.

**Myrtle** (Moaning Myrtle) was Myrtle Smith, the girl-who-lived.

_They had been strolling through the forest for an hour in the hot August sun when they came upon the stream._

"_I'm hot! Let's go for a swim!" complained Luna as she started casting off her robes. _

_They had all joined her in skinny-dipping and were splashing each other playfully when the first flash went off! Hari turned to see the crowd of paparazzi that had appeared to photograph them! _

Chapter 12: Trapped!

Hari and Nelly's first instinct was to shield the other girls with their bodies. Herm's was to hide behind the others. Myrtle began striking provocative poses for the cameras. Taking in the scene, Luna calmly pulled her wand from behind her ear and started casting stinging hexes at the reporters until they retreated. Once they were gone, Hari and Herm rushed from the water, followed by the others.

"Oh! My parents are going to kill me!" groaned Hari as Herm began frantically throwing his clothes back on without bothering to dry off first.

Others cast drying charms on themselves and got dressed.

"There's only one thing to do," replied Herm. "We'll have to tell them before they see the pictures in the Prophet."

"But I'll be grounded forever!" whined Nelly.

"You'll only be in worse trouble if they find out by seeing the pictures, or worse, by hearing about them from someone else," retorted Herm.

When they arrived at the house, Hari sought out her mother. The others stood behind her to offer moral support.

"Mom, Mrs. Longbottom, we have something to tell you," said Hari.

"What is it dear?" asked her mother, seeing how distressed her daughter was.

"We got caught skinny-dipping by a gang of reporters," said Hari, nervously. "They had cameras and got pictures of us."

"Why didn't you wear your bathing suits?" demanded Hari's mother.

"Have you seen it?" retorted Hari. "It's like something out of the 19th Century!"

Hari's mother closed her eyes and gritted her teeth.

"Alice, contact the Order," commanded Hari's mom. "It seems like we're going to need guards on the property after all. And as for you-" she turned on the teens, "we're going shopping for some muggle bathing suits for all of you so this doesn't happen again."

"Can I get some jeans too," asked Hari?

"We'll see," replied her mother.

As it turned out, once they'd begun shopping, they ended up getting more muggle clothes than just swimming suits. Luna was particularly enamored with tube-tops.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The next day, was one of the days that both Myrtle and Herm would be gone, leaving Hari alone to study all day. After an hour of reading Hari became bored and started thinking about her new painting. Finally, she walked over, uncovered the painting and returned to the bed. Seeing Herm repeatedly plunge in and out of her aroused her intensely and involuntarily, she lifted her skirt and stuck her hand in her knickers. The instant she touched the right spot, she felt herself leaving her body and soaring off into the Plane of Love!

As she looked around, Hari could see her body, still writhing in ecstasy as she stared at the painting and touched herself. From her heart chakra were two white cords stretching out into the distance. She followed one and soon came to Luna's bedroom. Luna was there reading her _parselscript_ book on ritual magic. In addition to the white chord that connected Hari's spirit to Luna's Heart, there were four other cords streaming out of her heart. Two of them appeared to be going to the same location. The other two appeared to be going to the same location as Hari's other chord.

Hari knew that she wouldn't be able to pull Luna out to join her so she returned to her body. As soon as she did so, she realized her mistake. Hari found herself paralyzed, unable to tear her eyes from the painting and climaxing continuously! As the hours began to pass with her trapped like this, Hari began to wonder how long it would be until someone found her. Would Myrtle come home for dinner before going to work? Would Herm be coming home before late tonight? As her climaxes continued her moans turned into screams of pain and Hari regretted the silencing wards they'd placed on their room.


	13. Chapter 13: the Plane of Love

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 13: The Plane of Love

In other dimensions:

**Herm** (Herman Granger, the boy-who lived) was Hermione Granger, the girl-who-lived.

**Hari **(Harriet Potter) was Harry Potter, the boy-who lived

**Nelly** Longbottom was Neville Longbottom, the boy-who lived

**Rhon** (Rhonda Weasley) was Ronald Weasley, the boy-who lived

**Luna** Lovegood was Luna Lovegood, the girl-who-lived.

**Myrtle** (Moaning Myrtle) was Myrtle Smith, the girl-who-lived.

_Hari knew that she wouldn't be able to pull Luna out to join her so she returned to her body. As soon as she did so, she realized her mistake. Hari found herself paralyzed, unable to tear her eyes from the painting and climaxing continuously! As the hours began to pass with her trapped like this, Hari began to wonder how long it would be until someone found her. Would Myrtle come home for dinner before going to work? Would Herm be coming home before late tonight? As her climaxes continued, her moans turned into screams of pain and Hari regretted the silencing wards they'd placed on their room. _

Chapter 13: The Plane of Love

Finally the pain became too great! Hari left her body and re-entered the 'Plane of Love' as Luna called it. She looked down at her body as it screamed in agony, then at the silver chord that connected her heart to Luna. Since Luna couldn't save her, she had no choice. Hari followed the other chord, the one that led to the other person she was in love with.

She couldn't believe her success when she appeared in the section of the plane that was adjacent to Nelly's bedroom. Hari could tell from Nelly's expression that she was in ecstasy as Herm plunged into her. Hari gave the chord a tug and to her surprise, both Herm and Nelly were pulled into the Plane.

"Hari! You know I find this excruciatingly painful!" growled Herm as he looked down at his body, which was screaming from the pain of climaxing continuously as a male.

"I'm sorry, but I'm trapped in my room staring at that painting Luna gave me," explained Hari. "When I'm in my body, I can't tear my eyes away from it! I've been trapped since this morning!"

"Okay, I'll come home and rescue you, now put me back in my body!" demanded Herm. "Come on, Nelly."

"Actually, I was hoping Nelly could stay for awhile," said Hari as she gazed and the silvery chord of love that connected Nelly as strongly to Herm as Hari's did.

"Oh. Oh!" said Nelly as she melted into Hari's arms. After sending Herm back, they kissed for a while, rubbing their bare breasts together. "You make me wish that I were allowed to see more of you!"

"We'll see each other in person, plenty when school starts," replied Hari. "It looks like Herm has recovered; I'll send you back now."

As Nelly's orgasmic contractions subsided, she pulled Herm into a hug. The held each other close for a moment before Herm extricated himself and rush off to save Hari.

Hari was back in her body before her husband arrived.

"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OoooooooooWwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Hari as her contractions ended.

After covering the painting, Herm started to put his arms around her until Hari jumped back and yelled:

"Don't touch me!"

For the next week, Hari would not accept any displays of affection from any of the Harem. Myrtle and Herm slept together and Hari used the single bed. Finally, one night, while Herm and Myrtle were making love, Hari crawled out of bed and uncovered the painting. Even in the dim light of the room she could see it well enough for it to work.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Ooooooooooooooohhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

After entering the Plane, Hari quickly pulled Myrtle out to join her.

"Hari, What in Morganna's name do you think you're doing!" squealed Myrtle when she realized where she was.

"I wanted to see if I was strong enough for sex again," explained Hari as they gazed down at Myrtle and Herm conjoined.

Herm did not seem to have noticed the absence of Myrtle's spirit. He thought she was moaning and thrashing around so much because she was enjoying what they were doing. After he finished and she didn't stop, he realized something was up. One look at Hari moaning away while she stared at the painting told him what had happened.

"Oh! He's noticed! We'd better go!" said Myrtle as they watched Herm walk over and cover up the painting.

"Let's continue this in person!" said Hari as she gave Myrtle a kiss and returned her to her body. Hari then reassumed her own body and felt her climax die down.

"Are you out of your Mind!" yelled Herm. "You got trapped last time you tried that!"

"That's because I was alone," protested Hari. "I knew you two would help me if I got in trouble. I think I'm going to have to work up to long expeditions in that Plane. And now that my pelvic muscles have recovered, I think I want to give them a little work out."

That said, Hari bounded into the bed with Myrtle and pulled her into a deep kiss. As Herm watched his two black haired, green eyed, wives got at it, he soon felt able to rejoin them. He did so, until all three of them were spent.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Over the next few weeks, Hari continued to explore her gift as her spice assisted her to make sure she didn't become trapped.

One morning, when Hari, Herm and Myrtle went to the dinner table, Hari's parents had a strange look in their eyes.

"Harriet honey, we've got some good news," said Hari's mom. "Ron Weasley has been caught by the Aurors. His trial is tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14:  Rhon

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 14: Rhon

In other dimensions:

**Herm** (Herman Granger, the boy-who lived) was Hermione Granger, the girl-who-lived.

**Hari **(Harriet Potter) was Harry Potter, the boy-who lived

**Nelly** Longbottom was Neville Longbottom, the boy-who lived

**Rhon** (Rhonda Weasley) was Ronald Weasley, the boy-who lived

**Luna** Lovegood was Luna Lovegood, the girl-who-lived.

**Myrtle** (Moaning Myrtle) was Myrtle Smith, the girl-who-lived.

One morning, when Hari, Herm and Myrtle went to the dinner table, Hari's parents had a strange look in their eyes.

"Harriet honey, we've got some good news," said Hari's mom. "Ron Weasley has been caught by the Aurors. His trial is tomorrow.

Chapter 14: Rhon

Hari was taken to the trial by her father. Just as they were about to enter the courtroom, they were accosted by a short, balding middle-aged man, accompanied by Arthur and Rhon Weasley.

"Miss Potter I was wondering if I might have a bit of your time?" asked the man.

"You are . . .?" asked Hari's father.

Franklin Nelson, Barrister, at your service," replied the man. "I represent Mister Weasley and I hoped that we could work out some sort of Plea Bargain."

"What sort of plea?" asked Hari's father.

"Mister Weasley will agree to become enslaved to Miss Potter, to work off his sentence," explained Mister Nelson.

"That would be acceptable," replied Hari.

"Honey, No! You don't know what you're agreeing to!" admonished her father. "He'd have to live with us."

"I wouldn't mind," said Hari as she gave Rhon a predatory look. "And I promise I will make him pay.

"Very well, since we're agreed, let's just tell the Mugwump," stated Mister Nelson.

Shortly after they entered the courtroom, the bailiff entered and announced:

"Court is now in session, her Right Honorable Mugwump, Kitty Carlisle, presiding. All Rise!"

An elderly witch entered. After she took her seat and pounded the gavel, everyone resumed their seats. Rhon's Barrister immediately shot back up.

"If it please the court, we've already negotiated a plea," said Mr. Nelson. "My client has agreed to become enslaved to her victim.

"Very well, Ronald Weasley, step forward," commanded the Mugwump.

"Rhonda, your honor," corrected Rhon.

"Excuse me?" asked the Mugwump.

"My name is Rhonda now," said Rhon. "I've taken a sex-change potion since my crime and subsequent castration."

"I see, Rhonda Weasley, Prepare to receive sentence," said the Mugwump as she pointed her wand at Rhon.

A red beam shot out of her wand and hit Rhon. He glowed with a golden glow, but at the same time, so did Hari. Rhon's barrister looked back at the golden glow surrounding Hari then at the identical aura around Rhon.

"Move for a dismissal!" shrieked Mister Nelson, gleefully.

"Case Dismissed!" agreed the Mugwump as she pounded her gavel.

Hari's father dragged her out of the courtroom.

"When were you going to tell us you'd married him!" snarled Hari's father.

"My friends and I wanted to do magic over the summer so we did a ritual that would allow that," protested Hari. "Being married is just a side effect!"

"Who else took part in this ritual? Herman? Myrtle?" demanded Hari's father.

Hari nodded. "And Luna and Nelly. Please don't tell anyone!"

"James, I guess congratulations are in order!" said Arthur Weasley as he came out the door and slapped Hari's father on the back. "In light of the fact that my son is now a daughter and he has paid for his crime, why don't we dispense with dowries?"

"That might be best," agreed Hari's father. "She wants to keep it quiet any way."

He then, turned on his daughter. "What I said before still stands, married or not, you are finishing school and not having children until you do!"

When they returned home, there were some frantic floo calls to the parents of Luna and Nelly.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

The next day, was the 1st of September. They went to Hogwarts as usual. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. Before entering the Great Hall for Dinner, Professor McGonagall pulled, Hari, Nelly, Parvati and Lavender aside.

"Mister Ronald Weasley has become Miss Rhonda Weasley over the summer," informed Professor McGonagall. "Will any of you have a problem with her moving into the 6th year girls dorm with you?"

Not even Hari voiced an objection to this.

After the opening feast, the 6th year girls, who now counted Rhon as one of their number, went to their room. As soon as Hari walked in the door, Lavender pounced on her and began pulling her hair.

"YOU KNEW I FANCIED RON!" yelled Lavender. "IF YOU DIDN"T WANT HIM ANY MORE, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ALL THE GIRLS!?!"


	15. Chapter 15: Autumn

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 15: Autumn

In other dimensions:

**Herm** (Herman Granger, the boy-who lived) was Hermione Granger, the girl-who-lived.

**Hari **(Harriet Potter) was Harry Potter, the boy-who lived

**Nelly** Longbottom was Neville Longbottom, the boy-who lived

**Rhon** (Rhonda Weasley) was Ronald Weasley, the boy-who lived

**Luna** Lovegood was Luna Lovegood, the girl-who-lived.

**Myrtle** (Moaning Myrtle) was Myrtle Smith, the girl-who-lived.

After the opening feast, the 6th year girls, who now counted Rhon as one of their number, went to their room. As soon as Hari walked in the door, Lavender pounced on her and began pulling her hair.

"YOU KNEW I FANCIED RON!" yelled Lavender. "IF YOU DIDN"T WANT HIM ANY MORE, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ALL GIRLS!?"

Chapter 15: Autumn

"Cat fight! Cat fight!" yelled Rhon as she watched the girls rolling around on the floor.

Hari was losing this fight! Mainly, because she was hesitant to hit a girl. Finally, when Lavender started pounding Hari's head on the floor, Nelly stunned her.

"That's enough!" yelled Nelly. "Are you alright, Hari?"

"Yeah," said Hari, as she spat out some blood and rolled Lavender's body off of her.

"Petrificus Totalis!" yelled Hari as she pulled her wand and put Lavender in a full body bind. "Enervate!

Lavender, look, what happened to Rhon was accidental magic. And he was trying to rape me at the time! I'm sorry I ruined your prospects with him, but there are other boys. Now, I'm going to release you. Try not to attack me again.

Once she was released, Lavender and Parvati glared at Hari as Parvati helped her friend up.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

As they had previously agreed, the first night was Hari's turn. So, after she was sure the other girls had gone to sleep, Hari crept out of the room and snuck into the 6th Year boys room to have sex with Herm.

Quietly, Hari crept into the 6th year boys room dress in only her dressing gown. When she parted the curtains, Herm was lying naked on top of the covers waiting for her. She crawled into to keel at the foot of the bed, opened her gown to reveal her body and let it drop from her shoulders. Herm crawled forward and pulled her into a kiss as she let the gown fall off her. Once she was totally nude, Hari ran her hands up Herm's chest and the way to wrapping them around his neck. Herm let go of her chin and neck as his tongue explored her parted lips. He let his hand drift downward until her had a breast in each one. He gentle stroked her erect nipples as she hummed with pleasure. When the tension became too much for her, Hari twisted around so she could lay back on the bed, pulling Herm on top of her. Her hands probed her slit until he found the opening he was looking for, then he entered her slowly.

As she lay beneath Herm with her legs splayed and he thrust into her, Hari couldn't believe how much she her life had changed. A few months ago, she'd never fancied a boy in her life. And Hermione had been her best friend . . . like a sister. Hari couldn't believe how much she was enjoying making love to Herm . . . and how much she was in love with him.

Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Ooooooooooooohhhhhhh!!

The next morning, after they got their schedules, Myrtle and Luna came over to the Gryfindor table to talk to the rest of the Harem.

"Does anybody have classes between four and dinner?" asked Myrtle. "No? Good! How about we meet in the Room each day at four for afternoon tea?"

"Sounds good to me!" replied Herm, as the rest of them nodded agreement.

When they met in the Room of Requirements for Tea, they found it relaxing to catch up on each other's day.

"The thing that I've noticed has changed the most is there are a lot fewer clubs than when I lived before," observed Myrtle.

"What do you mean?" asked Herm.

"In the 40's there were all kinds of clubs, a dance club, a pureblood club, an artist's club, a band, a choir, all kinds," replied Myrtle. "I think I'll start a dance club. It'll help me stay in shape"

"I think I would like to come to that," said Hari.

"Well, I think it would be fun to have an artist's collective," mused Luna. "Perhaps we can take turns doing life studies of each other."

"A N.E.W.T. preparation club would be a good idea," added Herm.

"And I could keep the D.A. going," suggested Nelly. "Of course I would need help from the rest of you.

They all nodded their agreement.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Tonight was Rhon's turn with Herm. Late that night, Hari saw her sneaking off to visit Herm. A few seconds after Hari had closed the curtains of her bed, they reopened and Nelly crawled in bed with her.

"Nelly what as you doing here?" asked Hari.

"The idea of Herm snagging Rhon is making me hot!" whispered Nelly. "I thought we could pick up where we left off before our mothers caught us."

Before Hari could reply, Nelly had planted her lips on her's. Hari felt her body responding of its' on volition. She pulled Nelly closer as she parted her lips to give her tongue entrance. When Hari felt Nelly's hand reaching under her nightgown to cup her breast, Hari returned the favor. When Nelly ran her hand down and under the waistband of Hari's knickers, Hari lifted her hips and pulled them off. Nelly responded by turning around a placing her head between Hari's legs to lick her off. When Hari tried to return the favor, she found that Nelly wasn't wearing any knickers under her nightgown. Together, they peaked several times before Rhon returned and Nelly went back to her own bed.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Wednesday morning they had their first potions class. Hari was extremely surprised to find that Professor Snape wasn't singling out her for special abuse or sabotage. At the end of class, when she carried her stoppered potion up to his desk, Professor Snape turned to her and said:

"Miss Potter, please stay after class."

(Here it comes!) thought Hari. (I knew it was too good to be true!)

Hari wanted to be able to escape from him as soon as possible, so she packed up her things while the class was clearing out. Once the rest of the class had gone, Professor Snape stroke over to her table with a smile.

"So how was your summer, Harriet?" asked Professor Snape, as he looked deeply into her eyes.

(Great Zombie Jesus! Is he flirting with me?) thought Hari.

"It was fine, Professor," replied Hari.

"Oh please! You can call me Severus when we're alone," said Professor Snape, as he reached out and stroked an errant lock of Hari's hair.

Being female had not made Hari's hair much more manageable. She had to keep it long into order to use it's weight to keep it from standing up.

"Has anyone ever told you how much you look like you mother?" asked Professor Snape, as he continued playing with the lock of her hair. "In fact, if you were a red-head, you'd look just like she did at your age. I could give you a hair coloring potion if you'd like to try it?"

(Snape has the hots for my mom? Eeewww! Ich! Yuck!) thought Hari as she tried not to let her disgust show on her face.

"Thanks Professor, I'll consider it," said Hari, as she stood up. "I'd better go or I'll be late for Charms."

Hari fled from the room in horror at the dreamy look on Professor Snape's face. At tea time today, she's have quite a tale to tell.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

The Wednesday night, after dinner, was the first meeting of Myrtle's dance club. Hari went back to her room, changed into her sexiest bra and knickers, put a robe on over them, some high-heeled pumps and headed for the room of requirement. She was a few minutes late, so before entering she shed her robe. But she was shocked to find a room full of girls in leotards and pointe shoes.

"But . . But . .. I thought your dance club would be more like your work?" said a very bewildered Hari.

"How do you think I got good enough to be a top earner?" giggled Myrtle. "Ballet give you poise, endurance and grace. This translates well into other forms of dance, That's why the other girls wanted to learn."

After transfiguring Hari's underwear and pumps into a leotard and pointe shoes, Myrtle began teach the girls the basics. The dance club consisted of the Slytherin girls who work at the Pony Girl Pub, plus a hand full of girls from the other houses.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

That night, Nelly snuck off to be with Herm. Hari was having trouble sleeping. Erotic thoughts kept racing around in her head. She couldn't help thinking about . . . how Herm felt when he was in side her . . . about Herimone's luscious lips and how he'd never gotten to kiss her . . . about Nelly's lips on hers . . . and on her labia . . . about that mind-blowing orgasm that Rhon gave her . . . about how the Harriet that was native to this world used to shag her boyfriend, Ron, regularly. . .

Finally, Hari couldn't take it anymore. She threw off the covers and burst into Rhon's bed.

"Hari?" Squeaked Rhon, as she pulled her hand off her crotch and pulled down her nightgown.

"Look after what you did, I hate you," began Hari. "And I can understand why you'd hate me after what I did to you. But if you'll lick me off, I'll do the same for you."

"Uh . . okay," said Rhon, as she budged over and made room for Hari.

When Rhon went down on her, Hari found herself peaking so high that she was able to leave her body and go to the Plane of Love, briefly. True to her word, she was willing to return the favor. She tried to remind her self that Nelly said that Rhon's looked just like Ginny's. Hari found she could be more enthusiastic if she imagined she was doing this to Ginny. When she was done, Hari returned to her bed without a word to Rhon.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"But Herm, it's mine!" whined Dean Thomas, as he followed Herm into the common room.

"I don't care!" yelled Herm. "It's illegal and just plain wrong!"

"What's going on?" asked Hari

"Here!" said Herm as he plopped a magazine in Hari's lap.

It was a Wizarding version of a pornographic magazine, an illegal teen porn magazine. Myrtle was dancing with her snake on the cover. When Hari gasped in shock, Nelly and Rhon crowded around to look over her shoulder.

Inside were uncensored versions of all the pictures the Daily Prophet had run of them over the summer. It was all there . . Myrtle stripping at the Pony Girl club for the first time . . . Myrtle sitting naked on Herm's lap . . . Luna dancing naked . . . Hari's one time performing at the Club. . . . Hari having sex with Draco Malfoy at the Rave . . . Hari with her head up Tonks' skirt . . . the five of them skinny dipping at Godric's Hollow . . . all of it!

"Those Bastards!" yelled Nelly as she looked at the pictures.

"You know what?" said Dean. "Keep it. I can always buy another one."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

On Saturday, the decided to go swimming while it was still warm enough. Hari put on her muggle bathing suit and her robe over it. She, Nelly and Rhon met Herm in the common room. At the front entrance, Myrtle and Luna joined them. As they approached the edge of the lake, Hari observed that they were a bunch of kids already in the water who had the same idea. All of them were dressed in the 19th Century bathing suits that covered them completely except for their heads, hands and feet. When the got to the beach, they laid out their towels and began pulling off their robes. By the time she'd gotten her robe off, Hari realized that things had become very quiet, all of a sudden! All splashing had stopped. She turned to see everyone at the beach were staring in shock at them in their muggle bathing suits! Hari glared back at them and waded into the water.

"Why are you swimming in nothing but you underwear?" asked Cho Chang who had swum along side of her.

"This is a muggle bathing suit," replied Hari.

From the look on Cho's face, it wasn't clear that she believed Hari.

The next time they went swimming, people pulled out cameras and took pictures of them in their muggle bathing suits. Later, over tea, Herm speculated that those pictures would probably find their way into the Daily Prophet.

"At least my mother can't complain," observed Hari. "she did, after all buy those suits for us."

"I'm betting she wishes she been able to talk us into buying larger ones though," observed Nelly.

"I was thinking, maybe we should take a look in the Chamber of Secrets?" said Myrtle. "After all, if it's safe, I'll bet we could charge the other Syltherins for tours of the place."

"That's not a bad idea! I wish I had thought of that!" mused Rhon.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Entering the Chamber of Secrets proved to be hazard free. After open the girls bathroom entrance, sliding down the pipe and opening the final door, they surveyed the scene before them. It was almost empty. There was no basilisk body because in this world, Herm had arrived too late to save Ginny Weasley. All that remained was her spirit, floating in the center of the Chamber.

"Ginny!" gasped Nelly.

"Squeeeee!" squealed the ghost of 11-year-old Ginny Weasley. "Please don't hurt me Myrtle! I've stayed out of your bathroom!"

"I'm not going to hurt you," replied Myrtle. "I'm not the same Myrtle you know. She's gone. You can go where ever you want now."

"Really?" asked the ghost.

"Yes, In fact, I'd like it if you could visit with me in Gryfindor Tower," replied Nelly.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Things settled into a routine and the school year progressed. Snape continued to flirt with Hari. And the ghost of Ginny moved into Gryfindor tower where she would spent hours talking to Nelly. Until one day, Hari was in the prefect's bathroom. She had just gotten out of the tub and was toweling off when she knocked her glasses to the floor. When she went to pick them up, she actidently kicked them. Her glasses went sliding across the floor and under the door. Growling in frustration, Hari wrapped a towel around her self, and opened the door to go out into the hall.

FLASH!

The blinding flash of a camera got her in the eyes just as she got out the door.

Click!

The door closed behind her. Hari felt a tug on her towel and realized that it was caught in the door.

FLASH!

That tug had been enough to pull the towel off of her and now, he had gotten a picture of her naked!

"COLIN CREAVEY YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" yelled Hari, as he took off running.

Hari pounded after him in hot pursuit! She had to get those pictures before she made it onto the 3rd page of the Prophet, again! So she ran naked through the halls after the 5th year boy, hoping she could catch him before anyone saw her.

Colin ran down the hall, quickly turned a corner and continued fleeing. Hari was not so lucky. Her wet feet slipped out from under her and the slid through and open doorway into the Charms Club. As she skidded to a halt in the center of the room, people were pulling out camera's to get their own pictures of 'Flashy Hari'!

Hari growled in frustration as she picked her self up and stomped back to the prefect's bathroom. Picking up her glasses, she resumed drying off and getting dressed. She knew her parents would be sending her a howler tomorrow.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sure enough, the next morning the Howler from the Potters arrived on schedule. Herm and her co-wives were dually sympathetic, especially Nelly, who had gotten one over the bathing suit pictures that had appeared in the prophet after they'd gone swimming.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hari greeted Halloween with great trepidation. Terrible things had always happened to her on that date, especially when she had been Harry. But this time, it looked like the Halloween jinx had been broken. The Halloween feast had gone off with out a hitch. Hari was relaxing in the Gryfindor Common Room with the rest of the older Gryfindors when she suddenly had a flash of intuition.

"Do you feel that?" asked Nelly.

"Yes! It feels like Luna is in trouble!" exclaimed Hari. "I'll go check it out!"

"The rest of us should be ready to give her our power if she needs it," observed Herm.

About halfway to Ravenclaw Tower, Hari met Luna. She was dripping wet and wore nothing but her snake, which was draped over her shoulders.

"Luna, What happened?" asked Hari.

"Just like every year, the other Ravenclaws have been trying to steal my things," began Luna. Since I had _Sssnakey_ this year, he's been scaring them away by acting like he was trying bit them, then, butting them with his nose. But they must have realized that he was bluffing because while I was in the shower, they took everything, even my towel! How can I be a hoopy froog if I don't know where my towel is?!"

_The humansssess tried to club me to death! I had to roll on my back and play dead! _hissed the Snake.

"Where's your wand?" asked Hari as she cast a drying charm on Luna.

"Oh, they took that too," replied Luna.

"Okay, why don't you borrow mine?" suggested Hari as she handed her wand to Luna and took off her robe. Hari was wearing a blouse and skirt under her robe so she didn't mind giving her robe to Luna. "I'll tell the others to give you their power. You go in there and teach them a lesson!"

"Thanks, Hari, you're the best!" said Luna as she kissed her co-wife and returned to her part of the castle.


	16. Chapter 16: Ravenclaw rumble

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 16: Ravenclaw Rumble

In other dimensions:

**Herm** (Herman Granger, the boy-who lived) was Hermione Granger, the girl-who-lived.

**Hari **(Harriet Potter) was Harry Potter, the boy-who lived

**Nelly** Longbottom was Neville Longbottom, the boy-who lived

**Rhon** (Rhonda Weasley) was Ronald Weasley, the boy-who lived

**Luna** Lovegood was Luna Lovegood, the girl-who-lived.

**Myrtle** (Moaning Myrtle) was Myrtle Smith, the girl-who-lived.

.

"Do you feel that?" asked Nelly.

"Yes! It feels like Luna is in trouble!" exclaimed Hari. "I'll go check it out!"

"I'll tell the others to give you their power. You go in there and teach them a lesson!"

"Thanks, Hari, you're the best!" said Luna as she kissed her co-wife and returned to her part of the castle.

Chapter 16: Ravenclaw Rumble

"Well?" inquired Rhon, when Hari came through the door into the Common Room.

"Her housemates took everything she owns!" replied Hari. "I gave her my wand and robe so she can teach them a lesson. But I told her we let her have our power."

"Pavarti, is it true that magical twins can see through each other's eyes?" inquired Herm.

"Well . . . yeah," admitted Parvati.

"Could you look through your sisters eyes and tell us what's going on in Ravenclaw Tower?" asked Herm.

Parvati nodded and closed her eyes. "The door to their Common room has just opened. It's Luna. She's challenging the entire house to a duel! It's some kind of duel I never heard of before . . . E Plabe Nista?"

"Something about that sounds familiar to me," observed Herm. "The rest of you stay here. I need to go to the library and look this up."

"An older Chinese girl has accepted, and Padma and a brown haired boy. I think his name is Terry?" continued Parvati. "He's casting a Stunner at her! Luna's dodged it and is casting red spell at him! . . . She didn't say anything! A couple of people are tried to gang up on her and jinx her, but she conjured a shield and blocked them. Now she's cast a purple spell at that older Chinese girl! It went right through her shield! Now she's created some kind of multicolored wall and sent it after a group! They're down! She's just disarmed a boy! Padma's trying to get her from behind. She blocked it! Padma!"

"What happened?" asked Rhon.

"I can't see anything!" screeched Parvati. "She must have stunned my sister!"

"Calm down," admonished Nelly. "I sure Luna wouldn't do anything to your sister that is permanent."

"She's right," agreed Hari. "Let's just wait until she revives your sister. Then we can find out what's going on."

Lavender comforted her friend during the tense minutes that passed. Nelly came up behind Hari and wrapped her in a hug. Both of them were equally worried about Luna. Finally, Parvati stirred.

"Padma's awake now," announced Parvati. "She's . . . she's . . . . KALI'S DANCING FEET! . . ."

"What is it?" demanded Hari.

"She's castrating the boys!" screamed Parvati.

"What are those welts on you face?" asked Lavender.

On hearing this, Parvati paled and ran up to her room.

"NOOOOOO!!" came the sound of Parvati screaming from upstairs.

The girls rushed up to see what was going on. The found Parvati in the 6th year girls bathroom standing in front of the mirror crying. Her robe was off and her blouse and bra were open in front, exposing the Indian girl's petite but perky breasts with their dark brown areolas and nipples. She had intricate welts on both breasts in a pattern that wrapped around them. The pattern on the right breast extended over her shoulder, wrapped around the back of her neck and ended on her left cheek. The pattern on her left breast went downward below the waist of her skirt.

"What is it?" asked Lavender.

"Luna put brightly colored tattoos on the Ravenclaws that look like this!" wailed Parvati. "She says it marks them as her slaves! I'm a Slave!"

While Lavender tried to comfort her crying friend, Hari, Nelly and Rhon decided to go ask Luna what was going on. When they opened the door leading out of the Gryfindor Common Room, Luna was waiting for them with a bucket.

"What's in the bucket?" asked Rhon.

"Testicles," replied Luna.

All the boys in the common room groaned, grabbed their groins and ran up to their rooms. Even Luna's co-wives, that used to be boys, crossed their legs where they stood and grabbed at the outie bits they no longer had.

"I thought Rhon might like a new pair, so she could go back to being Ronald," explained Luna.

"Nah, I didn't use them very well when I had them," admitted Rhon. "Still . . . It would be nice to have a pair of ovaries. Do you think we could transfigure a pair of them into ovaries?"

"It couldn't be too difficult," admitted Nelly. "Better we'd better wait and let Herm do it. He's the best of us at Transfiguration."

"I've got a question," said Rhon, as he peered at the bucket full of oyster like things. "Who's are who's?"

"Oops!" giggled Luna, and Hari rolled her eyes. "Oh! McGonnagal's coming! Hide them!"

Rhon took the bucket from her and raced up the stairs to their room with Nelly hot on her heels.

"Miss Lovegood, the Headmaster wants to see you. Come with me please," demanded the Professor.

"DON"T SAY A WORD LUNA!" shouted Herm as he ran up with an old law book in his hand. "Miss Lovegood is represented by council. Any questions will be answered by me."

"Mister Granger! 20 points from Gryfindor! Now back to your room! You too, Miss Potter!" scolded their head of house.

"According to **Hogwarts: a history**, Students have a right to council when disciplined by the headmaster," pointed out Herm. "I'm going with her!"

"Me too!" insisted Hari.

Oh, very well! Come along ladies!" replied Professor McGonnagal

When they reached the Headmaster's office, Professors Dumbledore and Flitwick were waiting for them.

"Have a seat ladies, would any of your care for a lemon drop?" said Dumbledore, as he conjured chairs for them. "I understand there has been a disturbance in Ravenclaw House?"

Hari shook his head, no, as Luna helped herself to the offered candy.

"Herm Granger, council for the Defense," announced Herm, as he stood up.

"Mister Granger, this is not a trial," admonished Professor McGonnagal.

"Never-the-less, my client has representation," replied Herm. "Luna has been bullied by the members of her house for years. They have repeatedly taken her possessions. Miss Potter, why don't you tell them what occurred earlier?"

Hari recounted her meeting with naked Luna in the hallway after the Ravenclaws had taken her last possessions and tried to kill her pet snake.

"After Hari loaned you a robe and a wand, then what did you do?" prompted Herm.

"I went back to Ravenclaw tower and challenged the whole house to a duel," testified Luna.

"And what form of Duel did you challenge them to?" asked Herm.

"An E Plabe Nista duel," replied Luna.

"According to **Statutes** **of the Wizengamott from 1293**, an E Plabe Nista Duel can be invoked when a Witch or Wizard is facing three or more opponents. The loser/s then become enslaved to the Winner/s," said Herm, as he glanced at the open book. "Luna, who accepted the duel?"

"Cho Chang, Padma Patil and Terry Boot," replied Luna.

"And you won this duel?" prompted Herm.

"Yes," answered Luna.

"So all the other members of your house are now your slaves?" asked Herm, as Luna nodded. "Once you'd won this duel against sixty-nine other Witches and Wizards, 10 of which are older and more advanced than you, what do you do then?"

"I marked them as my property and gelded the boys," replied Luna.

The professors all gasped at that!

"Filius, I think you'd better bring the three that she claims accepted the duel in here," said Dumbledore.

"Yes, Headmaster," said Professor Flitwick, as he scrambled out of the room with his hands held protectively in front of him.

They all sat in silence as they waited. Hari imagined that the professors were stumped as to what to do about this. Finally, Professor Flitwick returned with Cho Chang, Padma Patil and Terry Boot. All three of them had multi-coloured tattoos that came out of their collar, wrapped around their necks and ended on their cheek.

"Did you three all accept an E Plabe Nista Duel with Miss Lovegood?" asked Dumbledore.

All three of them looked to Luna for permission before nodding.

"Might I suggest that Luna's slaves be allowed to complete their educations and that 10 of them will be freed at the end of each year for good behavior?" suggested Herm.

"She's certainly got us here," remarked Professor Flitwick. "However, as their new owner, I will expecting you to write their families to inform them of the new status of their former children.

"Albus you can't allow this travesty to go unpunished," protested Professor McGonnogal.

"We have no choice, Minerval," explained Dumbledore. "Everything she has done is within the law."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

The next day, after lunch, when they had gone back to Gryfindor Tower to exchange books, Parvati approached Hari in the 6th year girl's room and knelt at her feet.

"Parvati, what are you doing?" asked Hari as she tried to make the girl get off her knees.

"Forgive me for my ill manners this year," said Parvati. "I talked to Luna and she explained things to me. She didn't mean to make me a slave. It was a side affect of enslaving my twin sister. She's freed me and elevated my status to concubine."

Parvati then, opened her robe, blouse and bra so she could lift her left breast and she Hari the tattoo on the underside of it.

"I humbly ask that I be allowed to take your place tonight so that I might be able to consummate my relationship with our Husband, Herm," begged Parvati.

"You get to sleep with the boy-who-lived?" exclaimed Lavender. "Oh! I want to be a concubine too!"

"We'll talk it over and left you know!" gasped the blindsided Hari.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

At afternoon tea, they had many questions for Luna.

"Why did you geld all those boys?" asked Nelly.

"Well, I thought, what's a harem without Eunuchs to guard it?" replied Luna. "Besides, now that they're our slaves, we can draw magical power from them when we need it."

"Yes, well, I think we should make them build up their muscles and learn use muggle weapons," suggested Herm. "That way, even without their magic, they could still be useful in a fight."

"Parvati came to me today and said you made her a concubine," said Hari.

"Well, yes, a harem needs concubines, as well as wives and slave-girls," replied Luna. "They're sort of second-class wives. We can draw power from them and they can draw power from our slaves but not us. We have priority."

"Well, Lavender Brown over heard and now she wants to be a Concubine too," said Hari.

"You never told us we could have Concubines!" protested Myrtle, as she pulled out a quill and parchment to start a list.

"What are you doing?" asked Rhon.

"I'm making a list of the Slytherin girls I'd like to bring in as Concubines," replied Myrtle.

"You can make boy concubines too, you know," said Luna, dreamily.

"I can? Even better!" exclaimed Myrtle, as she continued her list.

"I'd be glad to do the tattoos for you, but then they'd have to consummate the link," explained Luna. "You'd be able to consummate the boys, but the girls would have to be consummated by either Herm or a boy that has already been consummated."

"I don't mind sharing," began Hari, "but if we add a bunch of concubines, none of us will get as much time with Herm.

"I'll re-work the schedule so that I'm snagging the Concubines half as often as I am the wives," suggested Herm. "Also I've been thinking that we should swear off the unforgivables. I mean, honestly! Look at them! The Killing Curse kills instantly and painlessly. What kind of threat is that? If we really want to inspire fear our enemies, there are lot of ways to kill people that are more grizzly and painful."

"Yeah, and the Cruciatus Curse might be painful, but I saw with Vernon that threatening to cut off body parts was more persuasive," said Myrtle and the effects are longer lasting too."

"And as for the Imperius Curse, what Luna did was a lot more effective for long term enslavement," mused Herm. "The trouble is, that we'd have to get them to agree to the terms of the duel."

"I think I have a way around that," chimed in Nelly. "In the previous world, when I was Neville, I discovered that if I add a slight _parseltongue_ accent to my speak I could seduce any woman. And there's a trick I can do during oral with my _parseltongue_ that can make them unable to disobey me."

There was a crash as Herm dropped his teacup. The harem look around in the silence and Nelly smirked and they realized that she had gone down on all of them at least once. Herm began trying to think up a potion that would free him, Luna was composing a dark ritual that would free her, Hari decided that she would ask nicely to be released, Myrtle was trying to figure out what would be a big enough bribe to buy her freedom, and Rhon was thinking that he deserved this fate.

"Gotcha!" said Nelly.

They all nervously laughed, wondering if Nelly had been serious.

"Say, Herm, Luna gave me a couple of testicles," said Rhon, as he held up a jar. "Do you think you could convert them into ovaries and implant them so I could have hormones and babies?"

"And periods," reminded Herm as Rhon blushed. "Sure Rhon, I'd be glad to."

"Hari would you mind stopping by Ravenclaw Tower after dinner?" asked Luna. "I've got a surprise for you."

"Sure Luna," said Hari.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Over the next few hours, Hari was wracking her brain trying to figure out what Luna's surprise could be. Finally, she answered the riddle and entered the Ravenclaw Common Room. There was a platform in the center with a cushion on which lay the nude form of Padma Patil. In a circle around her were people with easels drawing.

"Luna, is this your surprise?" asked Hari.

"No, this is just an art club I formed," replied Luna as she put down her chalk and stopped drawing. "Your surprise is upstairs."

Luna led her up the stairs until they got to the 7th floor. They then proceeded down the hall past several doors until Luna stopped and opened one. Hari peered inside. It was a small room with a bed, wardrobe and shelves of book on every wall. It looked a lot like Luna's cell on the floor, below. On the bed was Cho Chang, wearing only a sarong made of wrapping paper.

"You told me that she was your girlfriend last year," explained Luna. "So I figured, now that she's our slave, you might want to have your way with her."


End file.
